Can't Remember To Forget You
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. PENGUMUMAN . FF ini berdasarkan skinship Kaihun di dunia nyata yaaa... Mohon reviewnya
1. Chapter 1

CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun

.

Killa8894

.

RATED T

.

ONE SHOOT terinspirasi dari wajah cemberut Sehun saat di MCountdown

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Kai, kau haus ? hyung bawakan minuman untukmu... "

" Kai, kau tiduran saja dulu, kau tampak lelah, nanti hyung akan membangunkanmu saat giliran kita tampil. "

" Kai, kau harus makan dan minum vitaminmu. "

Sehun menatap semua itu dalam diam, matanya tak lepas mengawasi pergerakan para hyung disamping kekasihnya. Ya, sejak kemaren setelah Kai menangis saat acara fansign yang ia hadiri bersama Kyungsoo, semua perhatian memang tercurah sepenuhnya pada namja berkulit tan tersebut. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, tangannya meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya, ia menunduk saat meliaht Kyungsoo menghapus keringat yang menetes di kening kekasihnya. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini ? Sehun tidak tahu apakah ini efek dari ia yang terbiasa dimanjakan kini menjadi terabaikan atau fakta setelah kejadian tangisan itu kekasihnya menjadi lebih akrab dan intim dengan Kyungsoo ?

" Sehunie, kau tidak apa apa? "

Sebuah sentuhan lembut dipundaknya membuat Sehun menoleh, matanya yang berkaca kaca menangkap sorot khawatir di wajah salah satu hyungnya yang sedari tadi keberadaannya tak disadarinya. Sehun memaksakan senyum diwajahnya, walau ia sadar senyuman itu pasti terlihat kaku. " Ya, aku tidak apa apa Lay hyung. "

" Kau yakin? "

Sehun kembali mengangguk. Berusaha meyakinkan hyungnya tersebut. Ia tau meski Lay terlihat begitu polos dan pikun namun hatinya yang sensitif membuatnya jadi peka terhadap keadaan sekitarnya.

Lay memperhatikan kearah kerumunan di ujung ruang tunggu mereka, semua member lain sedang berkumpul mengelilingi Kai, mereka terus bercanda dan berusaha membuat Kai tertawa. Lay melirik kearah Sehun yang tampak murung dan kemudian menarik tangan namja berkulit putih itu. " Ayo sini, duduk dengan hyung... "

Sehun menatap ke arah lay yang tampak tenang disampingnya. " Hyung tak ingin berkumpul dengan yang lain? " tanyanya pelan.

" Dan membiarkanmu sendirian ? Hei, aku tak sekejam itu pada adikku sendiri. "

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Lay. " Terima kasih hyung. " Gumamnya sambil mulai memejamkan mata, mencoba istirahat sejenak, membuang semua perasaan lelahnya.

Diam diam, tanpa disadari yang lain, sepasang mata menatap ke arah sang maknae yang terlihat tertidur dengan nyaman itu dengan perasaan sedih. _'_ _ _k__ _ _enapa aku merasa kau ingin menjauh dariku Sehuna?__ _'_

.

.

.

Perform mereka hari itu berjalan dengan lancar dan sekarang tibalah saatnya pengumuman pemenang di acara musik. Sehun memilih berdiri dibagian belakang para hyungnya, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Kai yang ingin melangkah menghampirinya, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu berdiri disampingnya membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih berdiri disebelah Chanyeol.

" Semoga kita yang menang. " Gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun mengiyakan sembari tersenyum tipis. Ya, ia juga berharap demikian.

Dan benar saja, mereka ditempat pertama perolehan nilai dan itu artinya mereka kembali menerima piala hari ini. Sehun menoleh sekilas ke arah Kai yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia, begitupun juga dengan hyung yang lain.

Tiba saat musik dari lagu mereka di putar, Chanyeol dengan lembut mendorong Kai untuk menari di depan dengan para hyung yang terus memberikan senyuman lebar dan menyemangati Kai. Sehun hanya melangkah mondar mandir disekitar stage, ia tersenyum miris melihat Kyungsoo yang biasanya terlihat kalem kini malah menjadi yang paling bersemangat mmenyemangati Kai, bahkan Suho yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri kini malah terlihat lebih perhatian pada Kai dibanding dirinya.

Kai tertawa saat ia berhenti menari dan kemudian highfive dengan Kyungsoo. Saat itulah ia menoleh dan matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Kai tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya itu namun Sehun hanya menatapnya datar dan kemudian berpaling. Senyuman di wajah Kai langsung lenyap, ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun, namun Sehun lagi lagi terkesan menghindar darinya. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ?

Saat encore selesai, secepat kilat Sehun berlari ke backstage, masuk ke ruang ganti dengan tergesa gesa. Setelah mengganti baju dan celana, ia buru buru membereskan barang barang yang ia bawa. Saat ia selesai memasukkan handphonenya ke saku jaketnya, semua member masuk ke dalam ruangan. Suho yang pertama kali menyadari kalau maknaenya itu sudah siap untuk pergi. Secepat itu ? Bahkan Sehun belum membersihkan make up dari wajahnya.

" Hyung, aku duluan. Aku akan menunggu di mobil. " gumam Sehun. Wajahnya menunduk dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Suho ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Namun belum juga satu langkah kakinya menapak di pintu, sebuah tangan lebih dulu mencekal lengannya. Chanyeol.

" Tetaplah disini. " ucapnya tegas. " Kita datang bersama sama, keluar juga harus bersama sama. "

Sehun mendengus kesal, ia menyentakkan lengannya hingga cekalan tangan Chanyeol terlepas, lalu tanpa menatap siapapun ia berbalik dan kemudian duduk di samping Lay yang sedang membersihkan makeup di wajahnya.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Sehun yang badmood seperti itu. Tapi Sehun juga bukan orang yang gampang badmood kecuali ada seseorang yang mengganggu atau mengabaikannya. Tunggu, Chanyeol rasanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Mengabaikan ?

Ia menepuk jidatnya sambil nyengir ke arah Suho.

" Ada apa? " tanya Suho pelan.

" Sepertinya Sehunie marah karena kita mengabaikannya tadi. " bisik Chanyeol.

Suho melebarkan matanya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa hari ini ia menjadi tidak peka terhadap maknae mereka ? Ah, ini kan karena ia yang ingin Kai terlihat bahagia seperti dulu lagi, tapi memang seharusnya saat memperhatikan Kai, ia juga harus memperhatikan maknae yang selalu badmood kalau merasa di abaikan itu.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Suho.

" Tak ada, Sehun akan terus ngambek kecuali kalau kekasihnya itu berhasil membujuknya. " Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Kai yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Sehun.

" Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi mereka juga terlihat seperti sedang ada masalah. " gumam Suho.

Chanyeol meringis, sepertinya mereka harus bersiap menghadapi Sehun yang badmood seharian di dorm.

.

.

.

Kai sungguh tidak tahan lagi, sejak di acara, di mobil, bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada di dorm, Sehun terus berusaha menghindarinya. Cukup sudah kesabaran Kai.

" Besok kita akan tampil di konser KBS MuBank, kita akan menampilkan tiga lagu, karena itu aku harap kalian bisa beristirahat dengan nyenyak malam ini. " tegas Suho sesaat sebelum meminta mereka untuk tidur.

Chen, Baekhyun dan Xiumin segera naik ke lantai atas tempat kamar mereka berada, begitupun Kyungsoo, Lay dan juga manager hyung yang kembali ke lantai lain dimana kamar mereka berada digedung apartemen itu. Kini hanya tersisa Chanyeol, Suho, Kai dan tentunya Sehun di ruangan itu.

" Aku akan kekamar. " gumam Sehun setelah menghabiskan susu coklatnya.

" Aku juga. " ucap Kai. Ia bergegas berdiri dan menyusul Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Suho dan Chanyeol saling pandang lalu tersenyum lebar.

" Sepertinya Sehun tidak akan badmood lagi besok. " ucap Chanyeol.

" Ya, Kai pasti bisa mengatasinya. "

" Kau mau menemaniku minum kopi ? Mungkin di balkon. Aku belum mengantuk sekarang. " tawar Chanyeol.

Suho tersenyum lembut sebelum berdiri. " Ayo. Kebetulan aku juga belum mengantuk. "

Di dalam kamar Sehun tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil melotot pada Kai yang tengah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

" Apa kau tersesat tuan Kim. Kamarmu di sebelah, bukan disini. "

" Aku tau baby, tapi aku perlu bicara denganmu. "

" Bicaranya besok saja. Aku ngantuk, mau tidur. " Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap Kai.

Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun kemudian duduk di lantai tepat di antara paha Sehun yang terbuka. " Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku terus Sehunie? " Kai meletakkan tangannya di lutut Sehun dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan terluka.

Sehun hanya menggeleng. " Kembalilah kekamarmu dan tidur. "

" Kau kira aku akan bisa tidur saat kekasihku marah dan mengacuhkanku. Demi Tuhan, Sehun, aku bahkan tak bisa memejamkan mataku. Katakan padaku apalagi salahku kali ini? "

Sehun menggeleng lagi. " Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja hubungan ini ? Aku tidak cocok untukmu. Aku bahkan juga tidak bisa membuatmu tertawa saat kau sedih. Bukan aku orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu... " ucapan Sehun nyaris tertelan isakannya sendiri.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terluka. Ia bahkan tak sadar juga ikut meneteskan air matanya. " Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, dan hanya bisa bahagia saat bersamamu. "

" Tapi kau tertawa saat bersama Kyungsoo hyung... "

" Tatap aku Sehuna dan lihat ulang video penampilan kita hari ini dan bandingkan saat aku tertawa bersamamu. Kau akan lihat perbedaannya. " Kai merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan handphonenya setelah lebih dulu mencari video encore mereka di situs youtube. " Apakah aku terlihat benar benar tertawa bahagia di sana ? Mataku bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata saat kau lagi lagi menjauh dariku. Aku tertawa karena aku tak mau membuat fans kita khawatir dengan keadaanku dan aku tertawa juga karena aku ingin kau tahu, kalau aku akan tegar karena aku mempunyai dirimu disisiku. Dan sekarang... Kau ingin pergi dari sisiku... "

Sehun terdiam, matanya terfokus pada video itu, video dimana Kai tertawa dan tersenyum, namun jelas terlihat senyuman dan tawa itu hanya ada dibibirnya tidak dengan matanya yang terlihat mendung.

" Kyungsoo hyung sekalipun takkan sanggup menggeser posisimu dihatiku Sehuna. Kau tahu itu. Dia bahkan mengatakan pada fans kalau bukan dia tempatku berbagi cerita. Kau selalu tahu apa yang ada dihatiku Sehuna. Aku selalu menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tolong jangan egois dan juga pikirkan lagi perasaanku. " suara Kai terdengar begitu sendu ditelinga Sehun.

Namja cantik itu meletakkan handphone milik Kai di atas ranjang dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. " Apa kau yakin aku akan sanggup bertahan ? Di saat agency dan juga media terus membicarakan tentangmu? "

Kai menggigit bibirnya, terlihat begitu putus asa. " Apakah aku harus mati dulu agar kau percaya padaku. Aku mungkin sedih karena semua berita yang agency dan media sebar. Tapi aku jauh lebih sakit saat melihatmu terluka dan ingin menyerah seperti ini Sehuna. Aku bisa bertahan karena kau ada disisiku. Tapi kalau kau pergi, aku mungkin ... "

" Kim Jongin. . . "

" Bisakah kau bertahan denganku Sehuna. Demi Tuhan, kau tau kebenarannya. Member lain juga... Kyungsoo hyung hanya menyemangatiku sama seperti yang lain. Kau harus percaya itu. Tolong jangan cemburu seperti ini Sehuna... "

" Aku tidak cemburu. " bantah Sehun. " Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna karena kau lebih memilih bersama mereka dibanding kekasihmu sendiri. "

" Maaf. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak telah mengabaikan mereka. Walau pada akhirnya aku malah jadi mengabaikan dan membuatmu marah. "

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya. " Kau memang selalu membuatku marah tuan Kim... "

" Karena itu aku minta maaf padamu Kim Sehun... "

" Kim Sehun? " Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

Kai mengangguk. " Ya, Kim Sehun. Karena kau milikku. Dan kau harus tahu, Chanyeol hyung juga sengaja menyebutmu dengan nama Kim Sehun saat fansign kemaren. Dia ingin fans menyadari arti nama itu bagi kita. "

Sehun terdiam tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan mengatakan itu saat fansign.

" Jadi apa kau memaafkanku dan mau kembali padaku ? Aku tau aku tak bisa menjanjikan akan selalu membuatmu bahagia karena jalan di depan kita masih panjang dan perjuangan kita masih berat. Tapi aku janji seburuk apapun kondisinya aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu dan melindungimu. "

Sehun kembali terisak dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kai. " Bagaimana bisa kau selalu punya cara untuk membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin... "

Jongin tersenyum dan menarik Sehun hingga namja cantik itu terduduk di pangkuannya. " Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Kim Sehun... " ucapnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang nantinya mungkin akan berubah menjadi lebih liar.

.

.

.

"Yak, Oh Sehun... Kim Jongin... Cepatlah bangun dan bersiap siap. Kita harus pergi untuk recording sekarang... "

Teriakan Suho membuat sepasang anak adam yang masih terlelap sambil berpelukan itu terlonjak bangun. Keduanya segera bergegas bangkit dan mandi secepat yang mereka bisa.

" Kau tidak apa apa? " Kai menatap khawatir kekasihnya yang meringis saat mengenakan celana panjangnya. Apa ia bermain terlalu kasar tadi malam ?

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. " Kau hanya perlu diam dan tak banyak bergerak saat kita perform nanti. Karena aku takut tak bisa menahanmu saat aku masih seperti ini. " Sehun sedikit meringis saat berjalan.

" Kalian berdua cepatlah. . . " Teriakan Suho kembali terdengar.

" Sebentar hyung. " teriak Sehun. Ia dengan cepat mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari dan melemparnya ke tangan Jongin. " Pakai yang ada saja ya. Aku tidak sempat memilihkan. "

" Tidak masalah. " gumam Kai sambil mengenakan kemejanya.

Sehun mengambil dua buah topi dan memasangkan salah satunya ke kepala Kai lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamar.

" Akhirnya kalian keluar juga. Ayo berangkat. " ajak Suho tanpa menatap langsung. Ia sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

" Ya hyung. "

Suho memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celana dan kemudian berjalan menyusul kedua maknae yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Senyum namja manis itu mendadak lenyap digantikan tatapan horror saat melihat penampilan kedua maknae itu.

Kai dengan kemeja belum disetrika dan kancing yang sebagian masih terbuka dan juga Sehun yang asal asalan memasukkan kemejanya. Apa mereka bermain hingga pagi ? Yah, Suho hanya bisa berharap agar para fans tidak menyadari betapa berantakannya para maknae hari ini. Berharap tentu saja bolehkan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

absurd ff dari killa. Ini tercipta saat nonton ulang video encore di Mcountdown kemaren. Maaf kalau hasilnya malah ga bagus. Wkwkwk...

 ** **NOTE :**** Err untuk FF Shadow in Beauty bagi yang kepengen cepet lanjut yahhh minta tolong lahh kasih review.. Ini yang review sedikit tp yang follow sama favorite bejibun #plakkk derita bngt.. Kalau misalkan gak berminat yaa bakalan discontinue. Review itu gak capek kok malah bikin pahala karena udah bikin author bahagia.

Untuk FF ini mohon review nya juga yaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU 2

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun

.

Killa8894

.

RATED T

.

Ini bukan next chapter yang kemaren ya. Ini hanya drabble pendek lagi yang aq tulis berdasarkan fanacc n fantaken yg aq susun jadi sebuah cerita absurd.

.

Killa8894

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Jongin lagi lagi menghela napas lelah, ia meletakkan handphone ditangannya ke meja rias. Wajahnya yang keruh sedikit banyak menarik perhatian para hyungnya terutama Chanyeol yang segera melangkah mendekat dan kemudian duduk disampingnya.

" Kau membaca komentar mereka lagi? " tanyanya pelan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jongin, memberikan sedikit kenyamanan untuk main dancer EXO itu.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lemah. " Apa aku seburuk itu hyung ? apapun yang aku lakukan mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangku. " Keluhnya lirih.

" Jangan dengarkan apa kata haters, ingatlah kami akan selalu ada disisimu dan mendukungmu. " Suho memeluk Jongin sekilas sebelum kembali duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di samping Jongin, meneruskan acara mari memperbaiki make up- nya. Ya saat ini mereka memang tengah bersiap siap untuk tampil di acara goodbye stage SBS Inkigayo.

" Gomawo, hyung... " Jongin kembali tersenyum tipis, moodnya masih belum bisa balik sepenuhnya. Meski ia tahu para hyung akan selalu mendukungnya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang. Mungkin itu disebabkan maknae EXO yang juga kekasihnya itu sejak mereka datang tadi bahkan tidak sedikitpun melirik kepadanya. Sehun hanya sibuk dengan handphonenya.

" Ayo pakai jaketmu, sebentar lagi giliran kita. " Kyungsoo menyodorkan jaket milik Jongin yang segera disambut namja berkulit tan itu. " Jangan tunjukkan wajah murungmu itu di depan fans, mereka akan bertanya tanya kenapa kau terlihat tidak bahagia. " Gumam Kyungsoo lagi.

" Ne, hyung... "

" Kalian semua sudah siap ? sekarang giliran kalian untuk tampil. " Manajer hyung melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

" Kami akan segera kesana hyung. " Jawab Suho. Ia mengisyaratkan pada para membernya untuk berjalan keluar ruangan.

Jongin tampak malas malasan saat ia memakai jaketnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Suho hanya bisa menatapnya prihatin, meski ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jongin, ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membungkam para haters yang terus menyerang Jongin dengan ucapan ucapan kasar itu.

" Ayo... " Lay menepuk punggung Suho pelan, saat ini hanya tersisa dirinya, Suho dan juga kedua maknae.

"Berusahalah untuk tersenyum. " Gumam Suho, saat ia beranjak mengikuti Lay.

Jongin menghela napas lelah. " Akan ku coba hyung. " Ucapnya. Dengan gontai ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

" Nini Bear... "

Panggilan lembut itu menghentikan langkah Jongin. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

" Waeyo, baby...? "

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Jongin. Tersenyum lembut melihat wajah murung kekasihnya. Perlahan tangannya terulur kedepan, melingkari leher Jongin.

Cup

Jongin tertegun saat Sehun dengan lembut menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar karena Sehun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

" Fighting, Nini Bear... " Sehun tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertegun ditempatnya. " hey, sampai kapan kau disitu, semua hyung sudah menunggu. "

Jongin menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya dan tersenyum, moodnya membaik seketika. " Gomawo baby... " gumamnya lirih sebelum menyusul Sehun menuju stage.

" Lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? " Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu saat Jongin berdiri di depannya.

" Tidak ada hyung... " Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang kebetulan juga tengah memandangnya, lalu tersenyum yang langsung dibalas senyuman manis dari namja cantik itu.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu? " Chen melangkah mendekat.

" Tidak ada hyung, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk tadi. " Balas Jongin, ia mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun yang langsung menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Diam diam namja manis itu menarik napas lega, sepertinya tak salah ia bertanya pada eommanya tentang hal apa yang mungkin bisa membuat kekasihnya terlihat senang. See... tidak sia sia ia menahan malu saat harus mencium Jongin duluan kalau hasilnya ia bisa melihat binar bahagia dimata Jongin.

" Saranghae... "

Sehun bisa menangkap gerakan bibir Jongin saat mereka lagi lagi bertemu pandang saat perform lagu Monster. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, karena tak ingin menarik perhatian ratusan fans yang datang.

Hingga tiba saat pengumuman pemenang dihari itu, Sehun bisa menarik napas lega karena kekasihnya tidak mengalami perubahan mood yang buruk. Namja tampan itu terus terusan menebar senyum mautnya, membuat perasaan lega dihati Sehun.

Suho menyentuh lengan Sehun dan memintanya untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata saat akhirnya nama grup mereka di umumkan sebagai pemenang. Namja manis itu hampir saja berteriak saat ia merasakan gerakan tangan Jongin dipundaknya saat ia tengah berbicara di depan kamera. Namun seakan terlatih, ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi mukanya menjadi datar lagi, walau sebenarnya ia sudah ingin berteriak bahagia merasakan perhatian kecil dari kekasihnya. Skinship kecil yang mungkin tak berarti di mata orang lain, namun bagi Sehun itu pencapaian yang besar mengingat Jongin yang beberapa waktu ini selalu dalam mood yang kurang baik dan membuat namja tampan itu jarang melakukan skinship dengannya.

.

.

" Apa itu sangat menyakitkan? " Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya disamping Sehun yang tengah memijit sebelah pahanya yang menjadi tumpuan kaki Jongin saat perform tadi.

" Tentu saja, ini menyakitkan... " Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin meringis, merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. " Maaf... " ucapnya dengan suara lemah, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijit paha Sehun dengan lembut.

" Kenapa minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu. " Jemari Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih setia memijit pahanya. " Nini Bear, jangan terus terusan merasa bersalah seperti ini, aku tak nyaman melihatmu terus bersedih. "

Gerakan tangan Jongin berhenti, ia menatap wajah manis Sehun dengan lekat. " Apa aku menyakitimu terlalu dalam? "

" Huh? " Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin.

" Disini... " Jongin menyentuh dada Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya. " Aku mungkin telah menorehkan luka yang dalam dan aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah membuatmu terluka. " Ucap Jongin dengan lemah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, dengan gerakan pelan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. " Aku baik baik saja Kim Jongin, aku akan selalu baik baik saja kalau kau tetap ada disisiku dan melindungiku. Lagipula apa kau lupa kalau aku ini namja, aku tidak selemah itu untuk dilukai Kim Jongin... "

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya itu.

" Tolong jangan bermesraan disini. " Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lama lama merasa risih juga melihat kelakukan kedua maknaenya.

Jongin nyengir, ia mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya untuk berdiri. " Kajja, kita pulang... " tangannya dengan jahil menepuk keras pantat berisi milik Sehun membuat kekasihnya itu memekik kesal.

" Kim Jongiiiinnnnn... "

Jongin tertawa sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan disusul oleh Sehun yang mengejarnya.

" Yak, maknae jangan berlari... " pekik Baekhyun heboh, yang tentunya tidak dihiraukan oleh pasangan maknae itu.

" Nini Bear tunggu... " pekik tertahan Sehun, masih sadar diri kalau ia tak bisa sembarangan berteriak saat di depan publik.

Jongin tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah terus berlari memasuki mobil mereka, di belakangnya menyusul Sehun yang segera mencubit pinggangnya dengan gemas. " Aku membencimu Kim Jongin... "

" Ya, dan aku terlalu mencintaimu Kim Sehun. " Jongin terkekeh pelan saat melihat raut tak mengenakkan dari manager hyung saat mendengar ucapannya.

" Eh, yang lain mana? " Jongin yang baru masuk menyadari mobil dalam keadaan kosong. " Apa kita salah masuk mobil? "

" Tidak mungkin, kan Hyun hyung sendiri yang membukakan kita pintu mobil. Aku akan menanyakan pada staff. " Sehun berbalik dan kembali berlari menemui staff.

" Kenapa kembali Hunnie? " Suho yang baru keluar bersama Kyungsoo dan manager mengerutkan keningnya.

" Tidak ada orang dimobil hyung. " Jawab Sehun.

" Yang lain masuk mobil Van yang didepan? " Staff menunjuk ke arah mobil van hitam tepat dibelakang mobil yang dimasuki Jongin tadi.

"Oh... "

" Kembalilah ke mobil di sini panas. "

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi Sehun segera berbalik dan kembali berlari ke arah mobil diiringi tatapan dari Suho.

" Dasar maknae. " Gumam Kyungsoo, namja itu tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang berlari bolak balik seperti itu.

" Aku berani bertaruh sebentar lagi dia pasti akan merengek pada Jongin. " Gumam Suho.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Suho memang benar begitu Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, namja manis itu segera berbaring meringkuk berbantalkan paha Jongin. " Aku lelah... " teriaknya pelan.

Jongin mengusap surai Sehun dengan lembut. " Mau aku pijit? " tawarnya.

Mata Sehun menyipit, " kau tidak akan meminta bayaran kan? " tanyanya curiga.

Jongin tertawa pelan. " Umm, bagaimana ya... mungkin sebuah ciuman? "

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. " Curang... " rengeknya.

" Hei, apa salahnya mencium kekasihmu sendiri. " Bela Jongin. " Jadi... ? "

" Hahh... Baiklah... " ucap Sehun pasrah.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. " Aku mencintaimu my baby Bunny. "

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari mobil van dengan langkah tergesa. Ia sungguh ingin mengutuk kekasihnya yang membuatnya tak sempat makan sore ini, dan ia agak sedikit banyak kelaparan sekarang. Ya, setelah acara mari memijit badan mulus Oh Sehun, namja manis itu langsung tertidur di pelukan kekasihnya dan baru terbangun saat Suho menggedor pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan padanya untuk bersiap siap pergi ke acara fansign. Jadilah ia berada disini sekarang tanpa sempat mengisi perutnya.

" Sehuna cepatlah... " Panggil Suho pada maknaenya itu.

" Ne hyung... "

Sehun memperlebar langkah kakinya, namun saat ia menaiki tangga untuk menyusul para hyung yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, sebuah notice pesan masuk ke handphonenya, Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk melihat. Pesan dari kekasihnya.

 _'_ _ _Baby Bunny, maaf karena aku kau jadi tidak sempat makan. Sebagai gantinya, kau mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini ? kita sudah lama tidak kencan bukan?__ _'_

Sehun tersenyum tipis membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu, jemari lentiknya dengan cepat membalas beberapa kata.

 _'_ _ _Tentu saja aku mau Nini Bear__ _'_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Sehun dengan cepat memasuki coex atrium tempat acara fansign di adakan. Raut wajah penuh senyumnya kembali berubah menjadi datar, saatnya ia harus bersikap profesional tanpa memikirkan kekasih tampannya. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran seorang Sehun sebelum acara dimulai dan raut wajahnya sedikit berubah saat seorang fans menyodorkan flower crown dengan hiasan anak ayam kepadanya. Ayam ? itu kesukaan kekasihnya. Duh, sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa fokus dengan acara fansign ini.

" Sehuna bisakah kau menggambar anak ayam untukku? " tanya seorang fans penuh harap.

Sehun yang saat itu memakai sebuah bando yang lagi lagi berhiaskan boneka anak ayam langsung melongo.

" Aku sangat buruk dalam hal menggambar. " Ucapnya, di dalam hatinya ia merutuk, kenapa harus ayam lagi sih ?

" Tidak apa, aku akan menerimanya. " Hibur fans itu.

" Ah, apa seperti ini, aku lupa bentuk anak ayam. " Sehun terlihat bingung saat menggambar, bagaimana ia bisa menggambar saat isi kepalanya penuh dengan gambaran wajah kekasihnya ?

" Eh, mata... kau belum menggambar bagian matanya. " Ucap fans itu lagi.

" Akh, aku tidak bisa.. " Sehun dengan asal membentuk kaki ayam dan kemudian menandatangani dan menyerahkan kertas itu ke tangan fansnya yang terlihat agak shock. Ayamnya tanpa mata, ini ayam alien ?

" Wow, lihat ada fanboy Sehun yang datang. " Ucap Chen saat melirik ke arah Sehun yang tengah mendongak menatap fanboy yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

" Akh, apa kau kesini karena menemani kekasihmu? " tanya Baekhyun, ia menatap iri pada Sehun. " Aku juga ingin punya fanboy. " Ucapnya.

Sehun tersenyum manis pada fanboy itu sesaat setelah ia menandatangi album yang dibawa oleh fanboy itu.

" Gomawo, ternyata aku benar, kau ternyata sangat cantik, apalagi dengan flower crown yang kau pakai, aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai orang yang aku kagumi. " Ucap fanboy itu.

Wajah Sehun merona kemerahan karena malu. " Terima kasih. " Gumamnya, saat ini ia memang sudah kembali memakai flower crown yang diberikan fansnya yang lain.

" Kalau begitu apa kau mau memakai ini untukku? " fanboy itu menyodorkan sebuah bando dengan hiasan boneka beruang mungil di atasnya.

" Baby bear... " mata Sehun berbinar saat menerimanya. " tentu saja aku akan memakainya. " Ucapnya lagi. Sehun merasakan perasaannya membuncah oleh rasa bahagia, bahkan meski Jonginnya tidak ada disini, akan selalu ada hal yang mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya itu. ' __Aku mencintaimu, nini bear..__. ' bisiknya lirih. Senyuman manis kembali tersemat dibibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

Kelima member exo itu baru kembali ke dorm dan Sehun juga baru saja selesai dari ritual mandinya saat Suho menerima telpon dari salah satu managernya yang meminta semua member untuk segera bersiap siap karena ia akan menjemput mereka sebentar lagi.

" Manager hyung bilang kita akan melakukan rekaman malam ini untuk video dance practice lagu monster. " ucapnya sembari menatap Sehun yang tengah meminum segelas susu cokelat yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo untuknya.

Sehun hampir tersedak minumannya saat ia menatap kearah sang leader. " Sekarang hyung? "

Suho mengangguk. " Ya, dan manager hyung bilang kita harus memakai pakaian berwarna gelap. "

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar. " Tak masalah. " ucapnya cepat.

Sehun hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Ia bahkan baru meminum segelas susu dan belum sempat makan malam. Duh, sepertinya ia memang harus sedikit lebih bersabar lagi sebelum ia bisa makan nantinya.

" Jongin mana? " tanya Chanyeol saat ia meraih jaketnya yang disodorkan Suho.

" Masih tidur. Kalian berangkatlah, aku akan menyusul nanti dengan Jongin. " ucap Suho.

Semuanya mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari dorm mereka. Senentara Lay, Sehun, Chen, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin masuk kedalam mobil, Baekhyun justru mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju scooter putih kesayangannya.

" Chan, boleh aku ikut denganmu? " tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh dan kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya. " Kenapa? "

" Kau tau, fanservice untuk fans. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya. "

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti. " Baiklah. " ia menyodorkan helm ke tangan Baekhyun sebelum melirik ke arah mobil van yang sudah lebih dulu berangkat pergi. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi semua member.

Sesaat setelah tiba di SUM Market, semuanya bergegas masuk ke dalam. Dan sama seperti saat fansign tadi, lagi lagi handphone Sehun bergetar pelan, yang membedakan kali ini adalah bahwa ini bukan sebuah pesan melainkan sebuah panggilan dari orang sama.

" Nini Bear...? " Sehun menerima panggilan itu sembari memperlambat jalannya dan membiarkan para hyung melewatinya.

" Kau sudah di dalam? " terdengar suara serak khas milik Jongin.

" Ya, kau sendiri di mana? " tanya Sehun pelan.

" Di parkiran bersama Suho hyung. Kau tunggulah di ruangan bersama hyung yang lain, aku akan menyusulmu. " terdengar deru napas Jongin yang lebih cepat dari tadi.

" Nini Bear... Apa kau sedang berlari? "

" Yep, aku harus cepat menemui kekasihku kan? "

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Jangan sampai kecapekan, kau tau kita bahkan belum melakukan rekaman. Jangan habiskan tenagamu hanya untuk berlari. "

" Tenagaku akan pulih saat aku bertemu dan melihat wajahmu. "

Wajah Sehun sedikit memerah. " Jangan gombal. "

Terdengar suara tawa pelan di telepon. " Matikan saja telponnya my baby bunny, aku sudah melihat bayanganmu... "

Sehun mematikan telponnya dan sedikit melirik ke belakang dan benar saja ada Jongin di ujung lorong sana. Ia tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" Semua sudah berkumpul? " Suho yang baru masuk bersama Jongin segera menghitung jumlah membernya.

" Bisa kita langsung saja hyung, aku lapar... " rengek Sehun.

" Apa kita harus makan malam dulu sebelum memulai rekaman? " Suho menatap cemas ke arah maknaenya. " Aku khawatir Sehun tidak kuat menahan berat badan Jongin. "

Sehun cemberut. " Aku juga namja hyung, dan aku masih kuat kok. " bantahnya.

" Tapi... "

" Masih ada aku dan Baekkie, kau tak perlu khawatir berlebihan hyung. " ucap Lay.

Suho sekali lagi menatap ke arah Sehun sebelum tersenyum lemah. " Baiklah. " ucapnya.

Jongin menghampiri dan kemudian menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan lembut. " Maaf, aku lagi lagi menyusahkanmu. " bisiknya.

Sehun tersenyum manis. " Tak apa, asal kau mentraktirku makan setelah ini. "

" Tentu saja sayang. Aku masih ingat janjiku. "

" Kalau begitu kajja, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. " Sehun menarik tangan Jongin untuk berdiri ditengah ruangan berkumpul dengan yang lain. Ah, ia tidak sabar untuk pergi makan malam dengan kekasih berkulit tannya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin membeli sandwich di sebuah restorant kecil sebelum menarik tangan Sehun memasuki subway. Sehun hanya menurut, walau tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin membawanya memasuki kereta api jalur bawah tanah.

" Nini bear... Ini tempat publik, bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenali kita? " gumam Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

"Abaikan saja baby, anggap saja hanya ada kita disini. Hanya lihat aku dan jangan pandang yang lain, oke. "

Sehun mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Jongin dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi berdampingan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Namja manis itu sedikit meringis. Ia kelaparan sekarang dan Jongin menyadari itu. Namja tampan itu memotong kecil sandwich di tangannya dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Sehun.

" Buka mulutmu baby... "

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Jongin menyuapinya. Namja manis itu tertawa saat jemari Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang dikotori oleh remah dari sandwich.

" Sudah tidak terlalu lapar lagi kan? " tanya Jongin setelah selesai menyuapi Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. " Tapi aku haus... "

Jongin segera mengambil botol minuman, membuka tutupnya dan membantu memegangi botolnya saat Sehun minum.

Jongin menatap ke sekitar dan menyadari ada yang tengah memotret mereka. Ia tersenyum ke arah fans yang merekam kegiatan mereka tadi. " Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau untuk berjanji tidak menyebarkan apa yang kau rekam dengan kameramu tadi. " ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

Fans itu terlihat kaget. " Tentu saja. Aku akan berjanji tidak menyebar foto dan video kalian tadi. Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpannya untukku sendiri? "

Jongin menatap name tag dari fans itu, sedikit heran melihat ia yang masih memakai seragam saat malam begini. Apa dia sasaeng fans ?

" Tentu saja boleh. Kalau aku menemukan video atau foto itu tersebar aku janji kau yang akan pertama kali ku minta pertanggung jawaban. "

" Aku mengerti. " ucap fans itu dengan nada bersungguh sungguh. " Aku juga akan menyimpannya dengan hati hati. " fans itu membungkuk sopan kearah keduanya sesaat sebelum berbalik dan kemudian turun di stasiun berikutnya.

" Kau yakin dia tidak akan menyebarkannya? " tanya Sehun khawatir.

Jongin mengangguk. " Tentu saja. " namja tampan itu memperhatikan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum, kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, memperhatikan apakah ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka, setelah yakin kalau situasi aman, secepat kilat Jongin menunduk dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

" Nini Bear... "

" Sst... Nikmati saja kebersamaan kita saat ini baby, jarang sekali bukan kita bisa kencan di tempat publik, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun cukup bersenang senang denganku. "

Sehun tersenyum manis, diam diam ia menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Jongin. " Terima kasih untuk kencan manis ini. " bisiknya lembut. Ya, tak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk tidak menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang berharga ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Fiuh, drabble kedua yang aq ambil dari apa yang aku lihat dan aq dengar tentang kaihun. Hehe..

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, killa lagi rada galau ngelihat berita2 yang ga ngenakin tentang Jongin. Semenjak diberitain ada hubungan dengan si ekhem itu killa hampir ga pernah lagi lihat senyuman tulus dari Jongin. Semua serba keliatan kepaksa. So, apa ini yang disebut bahagia setelah mendapat pasangan. Killa dah suka kaihun dari jaman masih teaser mengamati mereka selama 4 tahun lebih membuat killa mengerti tiap ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan. Dan buat kamu yang nginbox killa n bilang Jongin yg sekarang jauh lebih bahagia dibanding dulu. Coba deh zoom muka Jongin typ dia muncul di depan kamera setelah berita itu nyebar, matanya selalu berkaca kaca, dia senyum tapi matanya menyimpan mendung. So, nyepam di inbox killa ga larang loh asal kamu punya bukti yang konkrit. Apa yg kamu sukai n aq sukai itu beda jadi jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk memaksa aq menyukai apa yg kamu sukai.

# Killa8894


	3. Chapter 3

CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU 3

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Member Exo

.

Killa8894

.

RATED T

.

Annyeong, Killa balik lagi nih dengan drabble yang ketiga n lagi-lagi di ambil dari real skinship KaiHun. Oh ya, tolong panggil nama aja ya jangan panggil author, killa masih baru dalam hal tulis menulis n belum bisa disebut author karena Killa ngerasa tulisan Killa masih belum sebagus para author yang udah pro. Cukup panggil dengan nama Killa atau Syakila juga boleh. Hehe...  
Killa8894

HAPPY READING

.

MCOUNTDOWN

Jongin selama ini tidak pernah mengira kalau rasanya bisa sesakit ini saat dirinya harus melihat Sehunnya terluka karena hubungan yang mereka jalani. Masih terbayang dipikirannya bagaimana awalnya ia harus berusaha keras meyakinkan orang tua Sehun bahwa ia pasti bisa membahagiakan dan melindungi Sehunnya dari orang yang mungkin tidak bisa terima dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang, ia harus menyakiti perasaan Sehun dengan berita itu. Berita yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan tapi terpaksa ia lakukan demi melindungi Sehunnya dari keganasan media.

Tak masalah bagi Jongin kalau dirinya harus menerima makian dan segala hinaan dari orang orang asal kekasih cantiknya itu tetap bisa tersenyum bahagia. Namun, melihat ada mendung di mata Sehun mau tak mau membuat hati Jongin sakit. Menyadari kalau ini semua disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut dipundaknya menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Suho yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya.

" Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah itu Jongina, Sehun akan baik baik saja begitupun juga dirimu. Cobalah untuk lebih menerima ini dengan ikhlas, jangan biarkan itu membebani pikiranmu. Kau tau kan perasaan Sehun itu terlalu sensitif dan peka, ia takkan bisa terlihat bahagia kalau ia masih merasakan kesedihanmu. "

Jongin tersenyum tipis. " Apa aku sudah gagal menjadi kekasihnya hyung ? Aku takut setelah semua ini, ia akan pergi meninggalkanku. "

" Hei, jangan meragukan Sehun seperti itu. Ia pasti akan selalu bertahan untukmu. Kita akan bahas tentang ini lagi nanti. Sekarang ayo siap siap yang lain sudah menunggu. " ucap Suho lembut.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. " Baiklah hyung. "

" Ayo semuanya semangat, ini comeback pertama kita. Fighting. " teriak Baekhyun.

" Ya, kenapa kau berteriak sendirian. " ucap Yixing.

" Hei, aku kan hanya ingin memberikan semangat. "

" Hyung, mana jaketku? " Sehun menyela pembicaraan kedua hyungnya itu.

" Bukankah ada di ruang ganti? " Baekhyun balik bertanya.

" Uhh, hanya ada jaket berwarna pink disana. " jawab Sehun.

" Itu punyamu Sehuna, cepat pakai. " perintah Baekhyun.

" Eh, kenapa harus pink lagi sih." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sementara Baekhyun menertawakannya.

" Hahaha... Kau cocok memakai warna itu Sehuna. Aigo, baby monster pinkeu... "

" Aku bukan bayi hyuuuunggg... " teriak Sehun dari ruang ganti.

" Ya ya ya, kau itu bayi yang sudah bisa bikin bayi juga bersama Jongin. " Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

" Hyuuuungggg... "

Sehun keluar dari ruang ganti sudah dengan memakai jaket berwarna pink dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang cemberut.

" Ayo, jangan biarkan fans terlalu lama menunggu kita. " ajak Suho mengingatkan membernya pada mini fanmeet yang akan mereka lakukan.

Jongin sengaja membiarkan para hyungnya berjalan lebih dulu agar ia bisa berdekatan dengan kekasihnya yang masih terlihat cemberut.

" Jangan cemberut baby bunny... " bisik Jongin lembut.

" Ish, tapi kenapa harus warna pink lagi Nini Bear, kau tau fans sampai bilang kalau aku terlihat seperti princess gara gara memakai pakaian berwarna pink seperti ini. " protes Sehun. " Aku kan namja, harusnya mereka memanggilku prince. " tambahnya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas. " Bagiku kau memang princess. Princess pinkeu yang sangat berharga untukku. "

Wajah Sehun merona kemerahan mendengar ucapan Jongin. " Nini Bear... "

" Ayo naik ke stage, sebelum Suho hyung menyeret kita. "

" Ne... "

Sehun memilih berdiri di tempat paling ujung, tak ingin terlalu terlihat mencolok dengan jaket pinknya. Tak lama kemudian Jongin menyusul dan berdiri disampingnya.

" Apa acaranya masih lama? " bisik Sehun saat para hyungnya sedang melakukan interaksi dengan fans.

" Sebentar lagi. " gumam Jongin.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepala saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah jatuh ke rambutnya. " Hujan? " ia tersenyum manis dan kemudian bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

Jongin secara otomatis menadahkan tangan kedepan, merasakan tetesan air yang membasahi telapak tangannya. " Baby, mundurlah sedikit, hujannya cukup deras. Nanti kau basah dan kedinginan. " Jongin menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sehun hanya tersenyum manis saat balas menatap Jongin. " Kalau aku kedinginan, aku kan bisa memeluk Nini Bear. Badan Nini hangat dan Hunnie suka. "

Perasaan Jongin menghangat mendengar ucapan polos dari kekasihnya. Bahkan saat keadaan seperti inipun ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kekasihnya.

" Tentu saja Baby Bunny... Aku akan selalu memelukmu sepanjang malam agar kau tidak kedinginan lagi. " janjinya ditengah hujan deras yang kini mengguyur tempat itu.

.

VAPPLIVE & MCOUNTDOWN

Jongin tidak tau kenapa setelah perform lagu monster tadi moodnya tiba tiba saja berubah jelek saat melihat Sehun yang tengah bercanda berdua dengan Chanyeol. Namja cantik itu juga tidak menghiraukan ajakannya saat ia memintanya untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya di ruang tunggu.

" Kalian berantem lagi? " tanya Suho saat melihat wajah keruh Jongin saat menatap kearah kekasihnya yang sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. " Aku tidak, tapi mungkin Sehun iya. "

Suho mengerutkan kening. " Apa maksudmu? "

Jongin tersenyum miris. " Apa yang selama ini aku khawatirkan hyung... Bahwa Sehunku akan bosan dan menyerah dalam hubungan ini. "

" Kim Jongin... " Desis Suho. " Kau tau pasti kalau Sehun bukan orang seperti itu. "

Jongin menggeleng lemah. " Apa yang membuat Sehun bisa bertahan denganku hyung. Aku tidak setampan yang lain, warna kulitku juga tidak seputih yang lain dan... Aku punya imej yang buruk di mata orang orang hyung. Karena skandal itu, aku tak punya satupun hal yang bisa aku banggakan pada Sehun. Mungkin akan lebih baik baginya kalau ia menjauh dariku. "

Suho memandang dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan prihatin. Jongin sedang dalam masa krisis kepercayaan diri karena itu ia merasa dirinya tak pantas disandingkan dengan orang lain bahkan meski itu kekasihnya sendiri.

Suho amat mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat dirimu sedang di puncak popularitas dengan tawaran pekerjaan yang melimpah untuknya tiba tiba harus dipaksa melakukan skandal dating yang pada akhirnya malah menghancurkan imej baiknya. Haters benar benar memanfaatkan keadaan dengan baik, mereka menghembuskan kabar kabar yang buruk tentang diri Jongin hingga publik percaya dan memaksa agency untuk menghentikan semua jadwal yang sudah disusun untuknya dikarenakan publik yang tidak lagi mempercayainya.

Dan Suho bisa merasakan kalau semuanya menjadi tak sama lagi, Jongin yang ceria kini berubah menjadi Jongin yang pemurung dan gampang menangis. Hanya Sehunlah satu satunya alasan Jongin bisa tertawa bahagia selama ini, juga satu satunya orang yang Suho percaya akan mengembalikan keceriaan Jongin sepenuhnya. Namun, kini Jongin justru merasa Sehun juga menjauh darinya. Apa yang bisa Suho lakukan sekarang untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Jongin agar namja itu percaya kalau Sehun tak akan meninggalkannya.

Di sisi lain Sehun yang berdiri di dekat Chanyeol tampak mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah murung kekasihnya. Ia mendesah pelan, tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar mendung itu menghilang dari wajah kekasihnya.

" Kau hanya perlu terus berada disampingnya, ajak dia bercanda atau kencan agar perhatiannya teralihkan Sehuna. " ucap Chanyeol.

" Eh, hyung tau apa yang aku pikirkan? " tanya Sehun terkejut.

" Tentu saja, aku kan hyungmu. " sahut Chanyeol bangga.

Sehun memukul lengannya. " Ish, aku tidak mau punya hyung sepertimu. " ucapnya sembari menjauh karena panggilan dari manager yang meminta seluruh member untuk berkumpul untuk melakukan wawancara.

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun segera berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di tempat paling ujung membuat Jongin segera menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berdempetan dengan Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu dapat duduk dengan nyaman.

" Hyung jongkok saja di depan. " ucap Sehun saat melihat Suho yang menatap ke arah sofa yang kini sudah penuh sesak dengan delapan orang yang duduk. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Suho jongkok di depan sendirian sambil mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan.

" Nini Bear... " panggil Sehun lirih. " Nini marah pada Hunnie ya? "

Jongin hanya diam seraya sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul pundak Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin bertanya lagi namun saat melihat wajah badmood Jongin dan juga sadar kalau ini masih di depan kamera, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Jemari lentiknya kini bergerak pelan di paha Jongin, merambat naik hingga berhenti ditempat paling sensitif milik kekasihnya itu.

Sehun bisa mendengar napas Jongin yang tertahan. Ia tersenyum jahil sebelum menggerakkan tangannya di kejantanan Jongin, dengan cepat tangan Jongin bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sehun, namun Sehun balas menggenggam jemari Jongin.

Ia tertawa pelan saat Jongin lagi lagi melepaskan genggamannya dan berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang dengan kurang ajarnya malah mengelus paha kekar itu.

" Hentikan baby... " bisik Jongin lirih.

Sehun tidak menghiraukannya dan malah terus melancarkan aksinya, namja manis itu sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol mengikuti jejaknya dan mulai menyentuh paha Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin segera menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sudah ingin menggenggam jemari Jongin sebelum tangan kiri Sehun menepisnya hingga tangan Jongin terlepas dari pegangan Chanyeol, tangan Jongin bebas walau gantinya sekarang tangan Sehun yang dipegang Chanyeol.

Sehun menggenggam jemari Jongin dengan tangan kanannya sementara ia sendiri berusaha melepaskan tangan kirinya dari pegangan Chanyeol.

" Hyung, lepaskan tangan Hunnie. " gumamnya saat Chanyeol dengan jahil berpura pura ingin menggigit jarinya.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya sekilas sebelum melepaskannya dan Sehun dengan lega meletakkan lagi tangannya di paha Jongin. Matanya yang sipit lagi lagi menatap wajah keruh Jongin yang memilih memalingkan wajahnya sedikit.

" Nini Bear... Maaf... " bisik Sehun lirih.

Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Gerakan Jongin yang mengelus punggungnya membuat Sehun mendongak menatap lagi wajah sendu Jongin.

" Kenapa minta maaf Baby, kau tidak salah. Disini akulah yang salah. "

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan baru menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua disitu. Kapan para member dan kru keluar dari ruangan ? Sehun sungguh tidak menyadarinya.

" Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Dan kau tau aku benci melihatmu terus seperti ini. " ucap Sehun.

" Apa kau juga benci diriku yang sekarang ? Apa itu alasanmu hingga kau lebih memilih bersama Chanyeol hyung dibanding aku? " Lanjut Jongin.

" Eh... " Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. " Kenapa Nini berpikir seperti itu tentang Hunnie? " tanyanya dengan raut wajah terluka. " Nini tau kan Hunnie hanya mencintai Nini, apa sekarang Nini tidak mempercayai Hunnie lagi? "

" Baby Bunny... "

" Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu seperti apapun keadaanmu. "

" Tapi kau lebih memilih bersama Chanyeol hyung dibandingkan aku. "

Sehun cemberut. " Itu karena aku tidak tahan melihatmu murung terus. Kau juga terus mengacuhkan aku kan. "

Jongin menghela napas lelah. " Maaf. Selama ini aku tertekan baby- ya, masalah skandal, berita berita yang terus menyudutkanku. Aku tak bisa menerima keadaan dimana aku terus menyakitimu karena itu. "

Tatapan Sehun melembut, dengan kedua belah tangan ia menangkup wajah Jongin dan menatap tepat dimatanya. " Nini, lihat aku. Apa aku selama ini terlihat seperti orang yang tersakiti ataupun menderita? "

Jongin menggeleng, Sehunnya, kekasih manisnya itu sejauh ini terlihat baik baik saja dimatanya.

" Itu karena aku percaya pada Nini, Nini tidak akan pernah menyakitiku tanpa alasan yang jelas dan Nini tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku demi orang lain. Aku percaya itu, tapi sekarang aku sedih karena Nini tidak percaya padaku. "

Jongin tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkabut. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. " Aku percaya padamu Baby Bunny... Aku hanya tak bisa percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa setelah apa yang terjadi, aku tak pantas lagi untukmu. "

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Jongin dan memejamkan matanya. " Sejak kapan kau berani menilai dirimu sendiri, hanya aku yang boleh menilai begitu. " omelnya. " Bagiku, kau lebih dari pantas untukku. Karena kau Kim Jongin, namjachinguku yang sederhana, dan mencintaiku dengan caranya yang sederhana juga. Bagiku itu sudah sangat cukup untuk dikatakan pantas. "

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Di ciumnya dengan lembut kedua mata Sehun yang masih terpejam. " Saranghae baby bunny, princess pinkeu kesayanganku. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin lebih lama memelukmu, tapi kita harus kembali ke stage. "

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendesah kecewa. " Padahal Hunnie sudah ingin tertidur tadi. " gumamnya.

Jongin mengusap surai lembut kekasihnya dengan perasaan bahagia. " Baby bisa tidur sepuasnya nanti, sekarang kita harus kembali ke stage. "

" Hahhh, baiklah. " gumam Sehun.

Saat akhirnya mereka berdiri di stage dan nama EXO di umumkan sebagai pemenang, raut wajah bahagia terlintas di seluruh muka member exo. Ini kemenangan pertama mereka lewat lagu Monster dan mereka merasa bersyukur comeback mereka kali ini sukses mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu besar dari fans.

Sehun hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat musik di putar dan mereka bernyanyi untuk encore, Jongin terlihat mondar mandir di belakang para member sambil sesekali menyanyi atau menggerakkan badannya menirukan tarian monster.

" Kau lebih terlihat seperti setrika yang sering dipakai Kyungsoo hyung. " ucap Sehun pelan ketika Jongin pada akhirnya berdiri disampingnya.

" Oh ya, tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan? "

" Tidak. " sahut Sehun sembari tersenyum tipis.

" Ah, aku rasa aku akan terluka lagi. " gumam Jongin.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas. " Aku tidak menyukai Kim Jongin tapi aku mencintainya. "

Jongin tersenyum. " Begitupun denganku. "

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju backstage di iringi member yang lain.

Saat Exo tiba di backstage mereka kembali disambut oleh kamera yang ingin merekam mereka untuk video kemenangan.

Jongin segera menarik Sehun untuk berdiri disampingnya di barisan belakang. Tangannya ia letakkan di pundak Sehun menjaga kekasihnya itu dengan posesif.

Setelah ucapan beberapa patah kata di depan kamera, satu persatu dari mereka melakukan kiss bye pada kamera.

Sehun maju lebih dulu meninggalkan Jongin dan setelah melakukan kiss bye ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya, tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari Jongin. " Nini bear ayo pulang, Hunnie ngantuk. " Bisiknya sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melangkah meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Sehunnya aman, kekasih cantiknya itu berdiri di belakang menunggunya. Setelah melakukan kiss bye juga, Jongin dengan cepat berbalik dan menghampiri Sehun. " Ayo, kita ganti baju dulu. " ucapnya, dengan lembut menggenggam jemari Sehun dan menuntunnya kearah ruang ganti mereka.

Tak perlu skinship yang terlalu berlebihan bagi Jongin untuk membuktikan betapa cintanya pada Sehun, hanya cukup dengan memberi perhatian yang sedikit lebih manis maka itu sudah bisa membuatnya begitu bahagia.

.

AFTER FANSIGN GOOBNE CHICKEN

Exo baru saja pulang dari acara fansign Goobne Chicken. Terlihat sedikit kelelahan Sehun segera duduk di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tak menghiraukan seseorang yang kemudian duduk disampingnya.

" Lelah? " tanya Jongin lembut.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping, mendapati kekasihnya yang tengah memijiti lehernya sendiri. " Lehermu kenapa? " tanyanya khawatir.

Jongin tersenyum. " Tidak apa apa hanya sedikit pegal, kurasa hari ini aku terlalu banyak melihat ke ujung meja. " candanya.

Sehun cemberut, tangannya tergerak untuk menggantikan tangan Jongin memijat leher jenjang kekasihnya itu. " Aku tidak akan kemana mana Nini... Kau tidak perlu hampir setiap detik menengok kearahku. " omelnya.

" Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak melihat ke arah Baby Bunny ku yang manis. "

Rona kemerahan langsung timbul di pipi putih Sehun. " Nini Bear... " ia mencubit lengan Jongin dengan perasaan malu.

" Hei, aku berkata yang sebenarnya baby Bunny. "

" Baby Bunny? " Suho yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya segera menyambar botol minuman di tangan Suho, meminum habis air di dalam botol itu sebelum menjawab. " Iya. Sehun kan baby kesayanganmu. "

" Apa hubungannya dengan itu? " tanya Suho lagi.

" Ck, kau kan MOMMY BUNNY dan karena Sehunie baby kesayanganmu, jadi Jongin memanggilnya BABY BUNNY. " Baekhyun menekankan kata Mommy Bunny dan Baby Bunny pada Suho.

Namja berparas lembut itu nyengir. " Ah, aku lupa. Kurasa baby bunny lebih cocok daripada baby chick. Aku akan mengatakan itu di VApp ku besok. " ucap Suho.

Disisi lain, Jongin yang mendengar pembicaraan para hyungnya hanya tertawa. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mulai berselancar di dunia maya.

" Wow, princess pinkeu terlihat sangat cantik di sini. Benar seperti kata fans, kau secantik bidadari di pemotretan ini. Dan aku beruntung karena bidadari ini milikku. " Jongin menatap foto foto kekasihnya pada saat mereka pemotretan cover majalah W.

" Dan Nini terlihat seperti monster sungguhan di situ. " balas Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kekasihnya dan mulai membuka medsos di handphonenya.

" Bukankah aku devil yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan angel sepertimu? "

Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun.

" Umm, dan aku beruntung bisa menaklukkan seorang monster kalau begitu. " balas Sehun, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rahang tegas milik kekasihnya sebelum keningnya berkerut saat membaca sebuah berita baru.

" Hei, lihat. Mereka bilang kalau kau sudah tunangan dengan sunbae.. "

" Huh? " Jongin merebut handphone milik Sehun dan segera membacanya. " Sejak kapan aku tunangan ? Aku belum melamar baby bunny ku. " ucap Jongin.

" Mereka bilang saat di bandara sunbae terlihat memakai sebuah cincin karena itu fans kau dan dia menyimpulkan kalau kalian sudah tunangan. "

" Kau tidak mempercayai hal itu kan Baby? " Jongin tampak begitu khawatir.

" Apa aku terlihat sebodoh itu? " Balas Sehun, ia kembali mengambil handphonenya dan mulai menzoom bagian tangan dari foto sunbae di agencynya tersebut. " Tak ada yang harus aku khawatirkan, kau selalu berada di dekatku sepanjang siang dan malam. Dan aku tau apa saja yang kau kerjakan. "

Jongin tersenyum lega. " Syukurlah. Aku sudah sangat takut kalau babyku salah paham. " Jongin mengecup pelipis Sehun dengan sayang.

" Ah, Nini Bear... Cincin ini... Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. " Sehun menunjukkan foto dihandphonenya tepat di depan wajah kekasihnya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. " Ini seperti cincin punya Amber noona. " Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mencari foto milik Amber dan kemudian mencocokkan kedua cincin itu. Hasilnya ? Sama persis, itu cincin couple.

Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang dan sedetik kemudian tawa mereka pecah.

" Aku harap fans Amber noona memprotes ini. " ucap Jongin geli.

" Fans yang sebenarnya adalah fans tidak melihat segala sesuatunya hanya berdasarkan keyakinan mereka sendiri tapi mereka juga harus melihat fakta yang ada di depan mata mereka. " gumam Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. " Seperti aku yang tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku akan merasa sangat bahagia saat kau ada di dekatku dan aku akan sedih saat kita tidak memiliki jadwal yang sama. "

" Nini Bear, ada atau tidaknya aku disana. Kau harus bertingkah seperti orang yang profesional dan selalu bahagia. Kata eomma meski kita berjauhan, kau dan aku akan selalu merasa dekat karena kita menyimpan semuanya di sini. " jemari Sehun menyentuh dada Jongin. " Cinta kita yang tertanam di dalam pikiran dan hati kita yang merasakannya, aku menyadari itu karena dimanapun aku berada aku selalu mengingat tentangmu. "

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. " Begitupun denganku. " Bisiknya.

Ya, Jongin merasa tenang sekarang, karena ia yakin Sehunnya akan terus berada disampingnya. Meski sekuat apapun pihak yang lain berusaha membuat couple yang di rancang SM itu terlihat real, Jongin percaya Sehunnya tidak akan mudah mempercayai itu. Kekasih cantiknya terlalu pintar untuk mempercayai hal hal seperti itu. Karena sekali lagi, Siapa yang akan percaya kalau hanya satu pihak yang ingin terlihat real dengan menyamakan segala barang, aksesoris, sepatu dan pakaian yang pernah ia pakai di masa lalu, sementara ia malah hanya diam dan cuek dengan semua itu ?

Rasanya Jongin ingin tersenyum saat mereka bilang apa yang ia pakai adalah barang couple dengan sunbaenya itu, hei tak sadarkah mereka kalau ia selalu berbagi pakaian yang sama dengan Sehunnya. Apakah pakaian couple yang ia beli bersama Sehunnya bisa dikatakan barang couple juga dengan yang lain hanya karena warna yang kebetulan sama ? Oh ayolah, ia bahkan memakai pakaian yang sama bergantian dengan Sehunnya.

Apakah ada yang menyadarinya ? Bahkan pakaian yang Jongin pakai saat berangkat ke MuBank kemudian dipakai oleh Sehun saat fansign. " Aku ingin selalu merasa berada di dekat Nini. " itu alasan Sehunnya kala ia bertanya kenapa Sehun selalu memakai pakaiannya. Dan Jongin tak bisa untuk tidak makin jatuh cinta dengan Sehunnya, kekasih hatinya.

.

.

.

END

Buat yang blok killa di ig, mungkin kalau kamu baca ini, kamu akan ngerti kenapa aku bilang jangan hanya mempercayai satu pihak sementara kamu tidak mencari tahu kebenaran dari pihak yang lainnya.

Dan buat yang nyepam di inbox minta dibikinin ff tentang fansign dan vapp exo, killa tampung dulu ya. Soalnya dah dekat lebaran n killa mo refreshing dulu saat liburan. Hehe...

#Killa8894

NOTE : Makasih buat yg udah review ke kita buat ngingetin kita jgn delulu delala, hiduplah didunia nyata jangan di dunia maya kekeke

Kita emang hidup didunia nyata kok gak di dunia maya.. Yah ini juga namanya FF jadi terserah dunks mw berimajinasi pegimane kekeke.. Kalo misalkan gak suka ama kejadian yang ditulis di FF ini yahhh simple aza lahhh gak usah dibaca selesai masalah beres jd gak perlu ada delulu delala iyekah...

Pendapat beda beda jd yahh percaya ama apa yg kamu percayai, bagus sich ngingetin dan aku ngucapin terima kasih krn udah kasih tau tapi maaf apa yg kamu liat beda ama yg aku liat. Soalnya Mahhh gaya skandal SM tuch udah bisa ditebak broo kekeke dri jaman bahula mpe jaman sekarang gaya nya sama jd yahhh ane kgk percaya klo da berita skandal dating dalam satu perusahaan krn SM bilang sendiri pas jaman kpn itu ane lupa SM ada bilang kalo artis di agency mereka gak boleh pacaran di satu agency.. Biasa mah skandal dating dibuat SM cuma buat nutupin kasus yg lebih besar.

Tapi itu sih pemikiran aku, soalnya aku gak cuma liat dari satu sisi aza, cobalah liat dari sisi yg lain. Menurutku Jongin sama sekali gak ada bahagianya hny pihak disono yg terlihat saaanggggaaattttttt bahagiaaaaaaaa. Bukannya aku gak setuju, aku mah santai aza kalo mereka emang bener pacaran, kalo emang bener tp yahh menurutku berita dating itu nampak bngt terlalu dibuat2.

So, itu pendapatku silahkan klo ada yg punya pendapat lain. Kita hidup bertenggang rasa, jd terserah dunks kesukaan dan pendapat berbeda. Kalo gak suka ama FF ini silahkan menjauh gak perlu dibaca.

Oh ya, buat FF yang lain nnti yaaa dipostnya hbs lebaran..

MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI


	4. Chapter 4

CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU 4

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Member Exo

.

Killa8894

.

RATED T

.

Maaf kalo telat banget updatenya, Killa lagi lagi harus berurusan dengan masalah kesehatan. Tangan bengkak n dokter minta Killa buat istirahat dulu jadi ya gini, sebisanya aja ngetik. Hehe...

Buat yg ga suka n bilang ini ff delulu delala oh ayolah ini ff right ? adakah keharusan dalam tulis menulis untuk menulis semua sesuai keinginanmu ? ini fanfiction, dunia fiksi... dan kalo mank bener dia bahagia. Alhamdulillah banget. Killa juga senang. Tapi sekali lagi fakta berkata lain, bahkan itu nyampe jadi trending topic di korea, jongin- a saranghae, kembalikan senyum Jongin kami, apa itu tanda dia bahagia...? itu hanya pemikiran Killa n Killa ga minta kamu atau yang lain buat percaya apa yg Killa katakan. Seperti killa yang juga ga memaksa kalian untuk baca ff yang killa tulis. Please kalo ga suka ma nih ff, ga usah baca n jangan nyepam di inbox plus main blokir aja.

Killa dah baca semua komen dan ada satu komen yg menarik perhatian, maaf banget ya, kalo dichapter yang dah lewat, Kai galau mulu. Killa mikirnya gini, kalo killa nulis dia lagi bahagia keknya bo'ong banget krn yah muka dia di momen yg killa ambil itu pada sedih semua, mo mewek. Jadi nulis sesuai keadaan aja, tapi jangan khawatir di chap ini killa ambil dari momen happy kaihun.

Salam kaihun shipper

Killa8894

.

.

FANMEETING

" Bisakah aku satu meja dengan Sehunie? " Jongin menatap penuh harap pada staff yang sedang sibuk di backstage.

Staff itu mengangguk. " Terserah padamu. " Ucapnya.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan mendengar itu langsung menyahut. " kalau begitu aku juga akan duduk dekat Sehun. "

Jongin cemberut. " Kenapa kau selalu ingin dekat dengan Sehunku sih, hyung. " Protesnya.

Chanyeol mendelik. " Heh, kau ini tak sadar juga ya, meski berita datingmu sukses membungkam awak media untuk beberapa saat tapi tak berarti mereka akan berhenti memata matai kalian berdua, kau dan Sehun harus berhati hati untuk melakukan skinship agar tidak ketahuan lagi oleh media dan Ceo kita tidak akan repot bikin skandal baru untuk menutupinya. "

" Huh, tapi hyung... "

"Sudahlah Jongina, lagi pula aktingmu payah sekali di foto itu karena itu banyak media yang tidak mempercayainya dan lebih memilih menyebar berita bohong. " Sela Baekhyun.

" Aish, apa aktingku seburuk itu? " gumam Jongin.

" Tentu saja bodoh, memang ada orang kencan dengan muka masam seperti itu. " sambar Chanyeol.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. " Chan hyung kenapa kelihatan marah sih? "

" Ck, kau tau kalau ada skandal antara dirimu dan Sehun lagi yang diketahui media, kali ini dia yang akan menjadi korban skandal dating berikutnya. Karena itu dia menjadi over protektif terhadapmu dan Sehun. " bisik Baekhyun.

Jongin membuka mulutnya lagi untuk berbicara, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Suho memberi isyarat kepadanya utnuk segera naik ke stage. Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang asyik main game di temani Lay di bangku sudut.

" Baby ... ayo siap siap. " Ucapnya lembut seraya menyentuh pundak kekasihnya.

Sehun mempause gamenya dan menatap ke arah Jongin. " Nini terlihat berantakan sekali. " Tangan berjemari lentik itu menata rambut Jongin yang berantakan. " Nah, sekarang sudah lebih baik. " Mata sipit itu kemudian menatap ke arah kemeja yang di pakai Jongin. " Aku harap fans kau dan sunbae tidak akan heboh melihatmu memakai kemeja warna biru ini. " Gumamnya.

" Huh, heboh kenapa? " tanya Lay polos. " Bukannya yang dipakai Jongin itu kemejamu? "

Sehun nyengir. " Iya sih hyung. "

" Sudahlah, ayo cepat ke stage sebelum Suho hyung marah. " Ucap Jongin saat menyadari mata Suho melotot ke arah mereka.

" Huahhh, aku ngantuk. " Gumam Lay sambil menggandeng Sehun.

" Aku juga hyung. " Balas Sehun. " Apalagi setelah ini kita harus melakukan siaran Vapp lagi. "

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu, Lay kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangannya saat mereka tiba di stage. Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menuju meja dengan tulisan nama mereka, Chanyeol sudah duduk menempati kursi ujung dan otomatis Sehun kemudian duduk di tengah di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol.

" Sepertinya hari ini aku akan mendapat banyak flower crown lagi. " Ucap Jongin saat menatap antrian fans di depan sana.

" Kurasa aku juga. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, dalam hati ia sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa melihat fans pertama di barisan milik kekasihnya adalah seorang fanboy dan fans terakhir dibarisan miliknya adalah seorang fanboy juga, apakah ini jodoh ? Sehun sontak menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan pikiran konyol itu.

Saat acara di mulai, Chanyeol tampak kebingungan saat diminta pertama kali bicara pada fans. Ia hanya diam sambil memegang microphone di tangannya. Sehun yang melihat itu menjadi gemas sendiri. Sampai kapan hyung tiangnya itu hanya berdiam diri seperti itu.

" Ah, Chanyeol hyung lama, biar aku duluan. " Ucap Sehun merebut mic dari tangan Chanyeol. Namun saat ia ingin bicara, ia merasa bingung sendiri tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk fans. Mata sipitnya kemudian menoleh kepada kekasihnya yang duduk diam memperhatikannya. " Kai hyung first. " Jemari Sehun menyentuh kancing kemeja bagian atas milik Jongin yang terbuka dan tersenyum manis saat jemarinya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan apa kau sengaja melakukan itu ? yang dibalas Sehun dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot galak. Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum mengambil mic dan mulai bicara. Ah, kenapa kekasihnya bersikap sangat manis sih, Jongin jadi tidak sabar untuk menerkamnya setelah acara ini usai.

Acara hari itu berjalan dengan cukup lancar, Sehun sesekali tersenyum manis menyapa fans, tanpa menyadari kalau Jongin sesekali melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tampak begitu manis dengan bando telinga kelincinya. Sepertinya ada juga yang menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu mirip bayi kelinci yang imut.

" Ah, ironman... " pekik Sehun lirih, matanya berbinar saat seorang fans memberikan itu sebagai hadiah untuknya.

" Mana? " Jongin menatap ke arah tangan Sehun. " Boleh aku meminjam sebentar Sehuna. "

Sehun cepat cepat memeluk robot ironman itu dengan erat. " Shireo... " tolaknya dengan bibir pout.

Jongin yang melihat itu menjadi gemas sendiri, andai ini bukan ditempat umum ia sudah pasti akan mencium bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. iseng, Jongin menggerakkan tangannya seperti ingin mengambil robot itu dan Sehun langsung menepis tangan Jongin.

" Hyung, andwae... " rengeknya.

Jongin tertawa melihat raut wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya, ia mengelus tangan Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada fans yang antri menunggu mendapatkan tanda tangan darinya. Dari ekor matanya Jongin bisa melihat tatapan tajam dari manager hyungnya, namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis, menyadari ada begitu banyak pasang mata yang memperingatkannya untuk tidak banyak melakukan skinship dengan kekasihnya. Ya, sepertinya sampai kapanpun ia dan kekasihnya tidak akan sebebas pasangan lain saat berkencan, tapi setidaknya Jongin tetap bersyukur karena mempunyai banyak orang yang setia melindungi dirinya dan kekasihnya agar hubungan mereka tidak diketahui media. Setelah acara kencan mereka sempat di abadikan seorang fotografer dan berakibat dirinya yang harus rela dibuatkan skandal dating dengan sunbaenya di SM, semua staff dan kru serta member EXO yang lain memang menjadi lebih extra ketat menjaga dirinya dan Sehun agar tidak ketahuan wartawan lagi, dan Jongin sangat berterimakasih karenanya. Keduanya memang tidak bisa berkencan dengan bebas di depan umum, tapi berkencan di backstage juga mengasyikkan bukan ?

" Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. " Ucap Sehun, namja manis itu meregangkan otot lengannya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri di depan meja yang tadi mereka pakai untuk memberikan tanda tangan.

Jongin buru buru mengambil boneka yang tadi diberikan para fans padanya dan menyusul kekasihnya.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin berjalan menghampirinya masih dengan memakai flower crown dikepala dan juga beberapa boneka kecil dipelukan langsung tersenyum jahil. " Ah, aku jadi merasa kau lebih terlihat seperti princess, hyung. "

Jongin merengut, dengan gerakan cepat namja tampan itu menghampiri Sehun dan mencubit bagian perutnya.

" Aww, hyung... " Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget, saat jemari Jongin menyentuh pusarnya.

" Rasakan itu Sehuna... " Jongin terkekeh geli sebelum mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah kekasihnya. " Itu baru awal kalau kau sekali lagi mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, mungkin aku akan menyentuh little baby bunny di depan mereka sekarang. " Bisiknya ditelinga Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memerah dan tanpa sadar ia merapatkan kedua kakinya, takut takut kalau Jongin malah nekat dan menyentuh little baby miliknya.

" Sst, hentikan aksi kalian, apa kalian tidak lihat, fans sepertinya mulai mimisan melihat fanservice yang kalian lakukan. " Tegur Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

Suho yang juga melihat itu cepat cepat mengambil alih situasi dan mulai berinteraksi dengan fans lagi. Huh, berharap saja kalau tidak ada fans yang melihat wajah merah merona Sehun tadi.

.

VAPP BOWLING

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah tak semangat menuju hyung hyungnya yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan tempat mereka akan menyiarkan secara live Vapp kali ini, dibelakangnya Jongin berjalan dengan terus memperhatikan langkahnya.

" Hati hati Baby Bunny, jalannya jangan cepat cepat. " Ucap Jongin khawatir.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia sungguh bahkan terlalu lelah untuk berbicara sekarang, suaranya menjadi agak serak setelah Jongin dengan tidak tahu malunya meminta jatah kepadanya setelah acara fansign tadi berakhir. Sehun sebenarnya lelah, tapi tetap saja ia mengiyakan ajakan Jongin dan hasilnya disinilah ia berdiri di dekat Chanyeol dan Chen dengan raut wajah yang agak pucat dan kelelahan. Jongin yang mengambil tempat disisi lain Chanyeol sesekali melirik kearah kekasihnya itu, takut kalau Sehunnya tiba tiba pingsan karena kelelahan.

" Kalian melakukannya lagi? " bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk.

" Dasar, kenapa tidak setelah acara ini selesai saja sih, lihat Sehunie sampai kelelahan seperti itu. " omel Chanyeol.

Jongin nyengir. " Kau tau aku takkan pernah tahan kalau Baby Bunnyku tampil begitu menggodaku. "

Chanyeol mencibir. " Itukan karena kalian saja yang mesum. " Ucapnya.

Jongin tertawa, tak membantah apa kata hyungnya itu, karena ya itu memang kenyataannya bukan?

" Hari ini jangan terlalu banyak skinship dengan Sehun, oke. Kita di awasi sekarang. " Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Jongin mengangguk. " Aku tahu hyung. " Namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum melihat bibir kekasihnya yang masih terlihat agak membengkak dan merah karena ulahnya.

Sehun lebih banyak diam saat para hyungnya mulai bicara di acara live mereka kali ini. Ia hanya memperhatikan saat para hyungnya mulai asyik bicara dan sesekali tersenyum saat mendapati Jongin yang menatap kearahnya, namja tampan itu balas tersenyum setiap kali mereka bertemu pandang, hingga saat mereka harus memilih minuman untuk menentukan pembagian tim. Sehun dapat merasakan kekhawatiran Baekhyun kalau kalau dirinya harus satu tim dengan Jongin.

Hei, memangnya kenapa kalau ia harus satu tim dengan kekasihnya sendiri, toh mereka tidak akan melakukan skinship berlebihan saat di depan kamera. Sehun menoleh ke arah manager hyung yang berdiri di sudut sana, dan Sehun juga dapat menangkap tatapan penuh kehawatiran dari hyungnya itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Aku tidak tahu apakah ini kopi atau fish sauce. " Suara Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, dengan segera ia menghampiri kekasihnya. " Sehuna ini kopi bukan? "

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jongin yang memegang cup kopi itu, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium aromanya. Meski tahu dari aromanya kalau itu bukan kopi, Sehun langsung mengangguk. " Ya, ini kopi. " Ucapnya sambil menatap mata Jongin. Ya, setidaknya ia boleh bukan berharap mereka bisa satu tim.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan ingin memegang jemari Sehun yang masih berpegangan dengan Jongin di cup kopi itu, namun tangan Jongin dengan cepat menghalau tangan Chanyeol yang ingin menyentuh jemari kekasihnya. Sehun segera melepas sebelah tangannya dari cup kopi itu dan membiarkan sebelah tangannya yang lain masih memegang tangan Jongin. Chanyeol segera memegang cup kopi di tempat di mana Sehun tadi memegangnya dan mengarahkan kembali kemulut Jongin. " Aniya. Coba minum lagi. " Matanya menatap penuh peringatan pada Jongin. Dan Jongin lebih memilih mengalah dan meminumnya kembali.

" Itu fish sauce. " Ucap Chen. " Dia masuk tim monster. "

Sehun memandang Jongin sejenak sebelum beralih ke Chanyeol dan tertawa saat membaca gerakan bibir Chanyeol. ' Jangan berbohong Sehuna '. Kali ini mereka harus mengalah bukan, akan sulit bagi Chanyeol kalau mereka melakukan skinship berlebihan dan namja tiang itu yang harus menutupinya dengan berita skandal yang lain.

Jongin mengangkat sedikit alisnya saat melihat Sehun yang banyak minum sepanjang acara live mereka. apa anak itu tidak takut perutnya akan kembung ? Jongin juga melihat Sehunnya yang lebih banyak menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Chen menyentuh pundak Jongin dan memberi tatapan kalau kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Jongin tertawa begitu menyadari kalau para hyungnya mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

" Sehuna, giliranmu. " Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan kemudian menggeleng. " Hyung saja. " Ucapnya tak kalah pelan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat raut wajah kelelahan milik sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil bola bowling.

Sehun memang merasa sedikit lelah namun ia masih bisa tertawa saat para hyungnya mulai membully Chanyeol. Dan namja manis itu tak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat Chen dengan lantangnya mengatakan kata electric patch dan Chanyeol langsung berteriak mendengarnya.

" Aku rasa Chanyeol akan bertingkah berlebihan setelah ini. " Ucap Kyungsoo geli, namja itu bahkan sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

" Apa itu sakit? " tanya Lay polos.

" Tidak. Hanya saja kau akan merasa geli. " Sahut Kyungsoo.

Lay mengangguk tanda mengerti dan namja itu kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol yang berekspresi berlebihan.

" Seseorang harus mencobanya terlebih dulu. " Ucap Chen.

" Aniya... " tolak Sehun saat Chen menariknya berdiri. Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya duduk memperhatikan langsung berdiri saat Chen ingin memasangkan alat electric patch itu ke leher Sehun.

" Pelan pelan saja. " Protes Jongin saat Chen menepuk nepuk leher Sehun saat memasang electric patch itu, wajahnya terlihat tak senang karena Chen memasangnya tidak dengan lembut. Chen tidak menghiraukannya dan malah mulai menyalakan remotenya.

" Aaaaa... " ucap Sehun sambil memandang Jongin. Semua member tertawa, minus Jongin tentunya karena namja itu memandang penuh rasa khawatir pada kekasihnya.

" Aaaa... Andwae... " Sehun dengan cepat melepas alat itu dan tertawa bersamaan dengan jongin yang juga tertawa karena merasa lega.

" Hyung, harus mencobanya. " Ucap Sehun sambil menarik lengan Suho.

" Eh, aku? " Tanya Suho bingung.

" Ya, hyung juga. " Ucap Sehun lagi.

Suho sudah ingin membuka resleting jaketnya saat Jongin menyentuh punggungnya. " Tidak usah hyung, biar Chanyeol hyung saja. " Ucapnya pelan.

" Aaaaaa... " Chanyeol terus berteriak saat Sehun memasangkan electric patch dan menyalakan remotenya. Namja manis itu tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu dari hyungnya tersebut. Bukankah ini seperti hiburan yang begitu menarik ?

" Chanyeol- ie, kau tidak apa-apa, ayo lempar bola bowlingnya. " Ucap Suho.

Masih dengan gerakan seperti cacing yang kepanasan, Chanyeol melempar bola bowling itu secara sembarangan kemudian dengan cepat melepas electric patch yang terpasang di lehernya dan melempar alat itu sembarangan. Kyungsoo segera memungutnya dan memperhatikan alat itu.

" Kau ingin mencobanya juga hyung? " tanya Sehun.

" Tidak. " Sahut Kyungsoo pendek.

" Baiklah semuanya, kali ini giliranku... " ucap Baekhyun dengan lantang, namja itu mengambil bola bowling dan bersiap untuk melemparnya.

Di sisi lain, Jongin kembali beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menyeberangi tempat untuk duduk di samping Sehun.

Tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi dari kamera segera melingkar di pinggang Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Lay yang melihat itu dengan sigap duduk semakin merapat pada Sehun, menutupi tangan Jongin supaya tidak tersorot kamera.

" Apakah itu sakit? " bisik Jongin.

" Huh, apa? " tanya Sehun.

" Lehermu... "

" Ah, itu... tidak kok. " Sehun sedikit menggeleng.

" kau tenang saja, kami disini akan selalu menjaga maknae. " Ucap Lay.

" Kembalilah ke tempatmu Jongina. " Gumam Kyungsoo. " Sehunie aman aman saja kok disini. "

Jongin nyengir. " Aku hanya khawatir pada kekasihku hyung... "

Saat itu kamera kembali menyorot pada Baekhyun yang tampak kecewa karena tidak berhasil strike. " Ahh... " gumamnya sambil melirik pada Jongin yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke arah leher Sehun. kamera yang menyorot ke arah Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan kedua maknae itu dengan cepat beralih ke layar score. Bahkan Suho yang duduk segera berdiri begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi di pojok sana tempat kedua maknae berada. Baekhyun sendiri melangkah sedikit maju untuk melindungi kedua maknaenya dari sorotan kamera.

Baekhyun dan Suho sejenak saling tatap dan tersenyum, bahkan tanpa sepatah katapun mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar tidak terjadi skandal lagi. Terdengar hembusan napas lega dari manager di seberang ruangan. Fiuh, hampir saja...

Baekhyun berbalik dan kemudian menyentuh pundak Jongin, serta mengambil electric patch dari tangan namja itu. " Kembalilah ke timmu. " Ucapnya.

Jongin mendongak menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan matanya menangkap gerakan dari bibir Baekhyun. ' Yang benar saja, kenapa kau mencium lehernya ditengah acara, dasar bodoh ' . Namja tampan itu tanpa berkata kata lagi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke tempatnya di samping Chen.

Sehun kembali menjadi lebih banyak diam setelah Jongin kembali ketempatnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan lembut. " Masih lelah? " bisiknya lirih yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. " Bersabarlah, tidak sampai satu jam lagi kita akan istirahat. "

" Ne, hyung... "

Sehun kembali memperhatikan para hyungnya, saat giliran Jongin melempar bola bowling, dahi namja cantik itu sedikit berkerut karena kekasihnya sedikit bertingkah imut di depan para hyung. Sehun berdehem singkat mencoba untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin. Di sebelahnya Kyungsoo bahkan sudah senyum senyum tak jelas, mencoba bertahan juga untuk tidak tertawa terbahak bahak saat mereka sedang siaran live seperti ini.

" Ah, dia benar benar tidak cocok bertingkah seperti itu. " gumam Chanyeol.

" Hey, dia kan maknae juga. " Protes Lay.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pembicaraan para hyungnya, hingga tiba saat Chanyeol harus memakan cabai, semangat Sehun langsung bangkit kembali, ia tahu kalau hyungnya itu sama seperti dirinya, tidak suka pedas dan sepertinya menarik kalau ia ikut mengerjai hyungnya tersebut.

" Apakah aku harus memakannya? " tanya Chanyeol pada staff, wajah namja itu terlihat agak panik, apalagi setelah staff menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan kemudian sama sama tertawa saat dengan raut wajah yang dipaksakan untuk tenang, Chanyeol memakan cabai hijau ditangannya.

" Oh, itu sangat pedas. " Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sambil mengunyah, sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai dan mulai berteriak.

" Aaaaaaa... "

" Hyung tidak bisa menjaga imagenya. " Ucap Sehun di sela sela tawa para member yang lain.

Suho melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun dan berkata. " Tiupkan angin ditelinganya. "

" Aku... "

" Ya, tiup telinganya. " ucap Chen dengan semangat.

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan semangat mendekati Chanyeol, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga namja itu dan mulai meniupnya.

" Aaaaa... " Chanyeol makin berteriak teriak kegelian sekaligus merasakan rasa panas dan pedas di mulutnya.

Sehun menghentikan tiupannya ketika ia teringat pada sesuatu, ia segera menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya pada kekasihnya.

Jongin yang menyadari itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sehun setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari kekasihnya kembali dengan semangat meniup telinga Chanyeol yang terus berteriak.

" Ah... So sweet... " gumam Chen, sungguh ia merasa iri dengan pasangan maknae itu. Bahkan untuk melakukan sesuatu halpun mereka harus saling minta izin ? Hey, kapan ia juga akan mendapatkan pasangan yang bisa saling mengerti seperti itu ?

Acara live kembali berlanjut hingga akhirnya tim monster dinyatakan menang. Jongin yang tampak paling bahagia saat timnya tidak harus menerima hukuman, tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihnya ?

" Ayo lalukan batu gunting kertas. " ajak Lay. " Siapa yang kalah dia yang harus menerima hukuman sendirian, memakan cabai dan eletric patch secara bersamaan. "

Chen yang pertama langsung berteriak saat Baekhyun yang kalah dan harus menerima hukuman. Diam diam Jongin di belakang merasa lega karena bukan Sehunnya yang harus di hukum.

" Aaa... Tunggu sebentar... " ucap Baekhyun saat Sehun ingin memasangkan electric patch kelehernya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan tetap menempelkan alat itu ke leher Baekhyun. Jongin yang melihat itu ikut membantu Sehun memasangkan di sisi leher Baekhyun yang kosong. Keduanya saling tatap saat jemari tangan mereka bersentuhan di belakang leher Baekhyun. Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun, hanya sesaat karena ia sadar kalau kamera bisa saja merekam adegan itu.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya dari kamera yang terus menyorot mereka.

Meski tak bisa banyak melakukan skinship dengan kekasihnya di depan mereka, namun Sehun menikmati saat saat dimana ia dan Jongin melakukan skinship sembunyi sembunyi seperti ini.

Hingga acara live mereka usai, Jongin tidak lagi berusaha mendekatinya. Namja tampan itu sibuk berbicara dengan Suho dan sedikit mengabaikan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun yang melihat kalau Jongin masih asyik bicara dengan Suho, memilih keluar ruangan lebih dulu bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

" Di abaikan Jongin lagi? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggandeng pundak Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. " Biarkan saja hyung, dia sedang senang sekarang. " sahutnya kalem.

" Tumben princess pinkeu kesayangan Jongin tidak ngambek seperti biasanya. "

" Kyungsoo hyuuuuunggg... " rengek Sehun. " Jangan menggodakuuu... "

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Maknaenya masih manja seperti biasanya rupanya.

Getaran dari handphone di genggaman tangan membuat langkah Sehun terhenti, namja manis itu membuka pesan masuk dan tersenyum manis, mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat.

" Dari siapa? " tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

Mata Sehun terlihat berbinar binar penuh kebahagiaan saat menatap hyung yang lebih pendek darinya itu. " Nini bear mengajakku kencan hyung. " pekiknya penuh semangat.

" Hei, jangan keras keras nanti ada yang mendengar. " ucap Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

" Ups... " Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. " Maaf hyung, Hunnie lupa. " cengirnya. " Kajja hyung, kita pulang. Hunnie harus mandi sebelum kencan dengan nini. " ajaknya penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun menarik tangannya. Orang yang sedang kasmaran memang selalu tidak sabaran ya.

Di sisi lain Jongin tengah tersenyum senyum sendiri menatap ke arah handphonenya. Ah, ia tidak sabar untuk pergi dengan Sehunnya.

' Baby Bunny, ayo dinner denganku malam ini '

' Tunggu Hunnie, Nini Bear. Hunnie mau mandi dulu... '

.

.

End  
Ini garing banget ya. Maafkan daku yang ga tau mau nulis kek gimana lagi # plakk  
Mohon reviewnya yaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU 5

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Member Exo

.

Killa8894

.

RATED T

.

Nih ff di ambil dari momen tipis di SMTown Osaka. Mungkin ada yg baper atau bisa juga nggak, saat baca nih ff. Yang jelas aq nulis sesuai sikonnya aja.

Ada yg bilang aq berbakat nenangin hati orang lain tp ga bisa nenangin hatiku sendiri. It's true, my love... #smile

Killa8894

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

 ** **BANDARA INCHEON****

Jongin berulang kali menguap saat mereka memasuki bandara. Wajah tampannya tampak begitu kucel hari ini. Wajar saja sih, Suho membangunkannya dengan tidak berprikeJonginan dan itu yang membuatnya terbangun dalam kondisi setengah sadar, separo nyawanya mungkin masih tertidur sekarang. Jongin bahkan tadi hanya sempat cuci muka dan asal saja mengganti bajunya di lemari.

" Aku sering mendengar adanya cerita anak yang tertukar tapi dalam kehidupannya aku malah menemukan fakta yang lain. " Baekhyun sepertinya mulai ketularan drama yang ia tonton lagi hingga membahas hal itu.

" Fakta apa? " Suho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bertanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri menunggu member dan staff yang lain datang.

" Pakaian yang tertukar. " Baekhyun nyengir.

" Huh? " Suho melongo tak mengerti.

" Itu para maknae. " ucap Baekhyun pelan tak ingin fans yang berada tak jauh dari mereka mendengar ucapannya.

" Oh... " Suho mengangguk tanda mengerti. " Mereka memang selalu seperti itu kan. "

Sehun memperhatikan kemeja yang dipakainya kemudian menoleh sekilas pada Jongin. Ia tersenyum tipis, menyadari pakaian yang sekarang dikenakannya adalah pakaian yang sama yang pernah dipakai oleh Jongin begitupun juga sebaliknya.

" Hei, itu wajarkan hyung. Kami kan couple. " protes Sehun.

Baekhyun mencibir. " Sayangnya fans dia tidak berpikir demikian. " ucapnya.

" Dia? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Tadi aku sempat mendengar, warna kemeja yang dipakai Jongin sama dengan warna baju yeoja itu. Jadi mereka mengatakan kode atau semacam itulah. "

" Oh, tidak lagi. " erang Sehun. " Itukan kemejaku yang dipakai Jongin. " Namja manis itu menatap garang ke arah Jongin yang tengah menunduk mengamati kemejanya sendiri.

" Lain kali jangan memakai baju dengan warna yang sama lagi. " ucapnya galak.

" Maaf, sayang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia memakai baju warna apa tadi. " Jongin menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan raut muka minta di kasihani.

Sehun mendesah pelan. " Ya sudahlah, ini juga bukan salah nini. Tapi lain kali kalau bisa jangan lagi. "

" Aku akan mengusahakannya baby, kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak pernah mencari tahu apapun tentangnya jadi susah bagiku untuk mengetahui baju warna apa yang dia pakai. "

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Iya iya Hunnie mengerti kok. Ayo jalan lagi. " Sehun menoleh ke arah security yang berdiri di dekatnya. " Hyung tolong bantu Nini ya, ku rasa dia bisa saja tertidur saat berjalan nanti. "

Security itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan benar saja, Jongin bahkan harus di gandeng saat melangkah, namja tampan itu berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _"_ _ _Lihat, dia mulai drama lagi. Sok minta di gandeng security. "__

 _"_ _ _Dia pasti tak sabar untuk bertemu kekasihnya lagi. "__

 _"_ _ _Aku penasaran apa dia akan meminta disediakan kondom saat di hotel nanti. "__

 _"_ _ _Apa kita harus melihat pasangan mesum itu di stage ? Itu memalukan. "__

Rahang Jongin mengeras mendengar ucapan bernada mencemooh itu, ia ingin marah, namun di sisi lain ia justru lebih mencemaskan kekasihnya. Cepat cepat Jongin menoleh ke depan dan melihat kekasihnya yang berjalan dengan langkah agak kaku. Sehun pasti juga mendengar ucapan ucapan kasar itu.

" Hun... "

Sehun sedikit menoleh dan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

' __Aku baik baik saja.__ '

Jongin merasa lega, tak apa baginya ia dihina atau dicaci maki orang lain asalkan orang yang sumber kebahagiaannya itu tidak merasa sedih atau terluka. Ia yakin, ia akan baik baik saja, ia pasti bisa melewati ini semua karena Sehun selalu ada untuknya.

Di depannya Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan hatinya tidak merasa sakit mendengar cibiran orang pada kekasihnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan itu di depan Jongin, ia tidak ingin menambah daftar rasa bersalah milik Jongin lagi. Ya, demi kebaikan dirinya dan Jongin, ia harus berusaha untuk lebih tegar lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia membuka internet di handphonenya dan menemukan banyak berita tentang Krystal yang katanya menggunakan wallpaper foto Jongin. Sehun menzoom salah satu foto yang ada di sosmed miliknya.

" Uh, ini kaki Nini ? Sepertinya bukan. Di sini mereka bilang kalau ini foto yang di ambil untuk dijadikan wallpaper. Tapi Nini tidak membuka kakinya selebar itu. "Sehun kembali mendekatkan handphonenya ke wajah, berusaha melihat lebih jelas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan maknae? "Chen menghampiri Sehun yang tengah melalukan pose aneh, menungging di atas sofa sambil memperhatikan handphone di satu tangan.

" Oh, ini hyung... "Sehun memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyodorkan handphonenya pada Chen.

" Wow, dia berani juga ya memakai wallpaper Jongin. "

" Ish, itu bukan foto Nini. "protes Sehun tak terima.

Chen tertawa terbahak." Cieee... Uri maknae marah. "godanya.

" Aku tidak marah hyung. "Bantah Sehun. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar saat kekasihnya datang dan kemudian duduk bergabung dengan dirinya.

" Apa yang membuat kekasih manisku ini marah? tanya Jongin penasaran.

" Itu... Tentang dengan dirimu dan... "

" Demi Tuhan aku tidak melakukan apapun baby. Sungguh. "ucap Jongin memotong ucapan kekasihnya.

" Aku tahu. Ish, Nini... Jangan memotong ucapanku dulu. Fans kau dan dia mengatakan kalau dirinya memakai wallpaper fotomu. "

" Hah, aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah berfoto dengannya. "ucap Jongin kaget.

" Tentu saja itu bukan dirimu. "sahut Sehun cepat.

" Kelihatannya seperti menara Eiffel. "gumam Jongin saat melihat foto di handphone Sehun.

" Aku juga berpikir begitu. "ucap Chen sungguh sungguh. " Dan... Hei lihat di foto yang di share akun ini, ia mengatakan kalau ia memang delusi dan sengaja menyebarkan foto itu agar KaiStal terlihat seperti real. Ia bahkan mengaku frustasi karena ketiadaan momen kalian. "

Ketiganya saling pandang sejenak sebelum tawa ketiganya meledak secara bersamaan.

" Aigoooo... Mereka benar benar memaksakan diri. "Chen mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena ia banyak tertawa.

" Tapi karena ulah fans yang seperti ini yang justru memperburuk keadaan. Lihat mereka jadi membash Niniku. "Sehun merengut saat membaca komentar komentar dari haters.

" Tidak apa. "Jongin mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya." Asal kau tetap percaya padaku, itu sudah cukup bagiku. "Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

" Ya, jangan bermesraan di depan orang yang masih jomblo. "Chen memukul kepala Jongin dengan bantal sofa.

" Apaan sih hyung, jangan mengganggu kami. Kalau hyung iri, cari pacar sana. "

Chen lagi lagi memukul kepala Jongin." Dan mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Oh, terima kasih sekali. Aku belum siap kalau harus di bash seperti itu. "

" Terkadang kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi kekasihmu hyung. "gumam Jongin.

" Dan aku tidak menyesal karena skandal itu paling tidak telah membungkam komentar miring tentang kami yang dikatakan gay. "

" Ya, aku tahu. Tapi jangan bermesraan... "

" Kai dan Sehun tidak akan bermesraan lagi kok. "

Ketiganya sontak menoleh saat ada orang lain yang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

" Apa maksudmu hyung? Jongin menatap tak mengerti pada manager mereka.

Manager hyung mendesah pelan." Aku mendengar berita yang kurang mengenakkan tentang dirimu dan Krystal. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau salah satu fansmu secara frontal mengatakan kata kata kasar pada yeoja itu dan membuat yeoja itu menangis. "

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami hyung? tanya Sehun.

" Terlalu banyak gosip miring dan hujatan saat ini, karena itu aku harap kalian membatasi diri saat di stage untuk tidak melakukan skinship atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat netizen mengeluarkan hujatan yang lebih pedas lagi. "

" Oh tidak... "erang Jongin.

" Apa kami benar benar harus menjauh dulu hyung? "tanya Sehun dengan nada putus asa. Sungguh selama ini setiap kali Jongin down ia selalu sigap berada di samping kekasihnya itu. Tapi sekarang, apa Jongin bisa bertahan saat tak ada dirinya disampingnya ?

" Dengan terpaksa aku akan katakan ya. Maaf... "

" Tidak apa apa hyung, aku mengerti. "Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang tampak cemas.

" Aku pasti baik baik saja , sayang. Kau tak perlu cemas. "ucapnya meyakinkan.

" Aku sudah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo dan juga yang lain untuk menjaga Sehun nantinya. "

Jongin mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Ya, setidaknya ia cukup merasa tenang karena ada yang akan mengawasi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

" Uhh, haruskah Hunnie melakukan ini. Tapi Hunnie tidak tega pada Nini... "Sehun terus terusan merengek. Ia sungguh tak tega kalau harus diminta menjauhi Jonginnya di atas stage.

" Lakukan saja Hunnie, toh ini hanya untuk dua hari saja. "Suho berusaha menenangkan bayi EXO yang sangat manja itu.

" Tapi hyung, kalau Hunnie menjauh bagaimana dengan Nini? "Sehun menatap cemas pada Jongin.

Jongin yang paham kalau kekasihnya yang super sensitif itu sedang mencemaskan dirinya segera mendekat dan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

" Jangan menangis... "bisiknya lirih." Aku tidak apa apa. Hunnieku yang cantik pasti mengerti dan tidak cengeng... "

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia mengerti, sangat mengerti malah, kalau ini semua juga demi Jonginnya. Berita yang terlalu heboh diluaran membuat imej Jongin terlihat begitu buruk di mata netizen. Karena itu, saat konser di mana semua artist dari SM berkumpul satu stage, semua skinship yang berhubungan dengan Jongin terpaksa harus di minimalisir.

Sangat miris memang karena apapun yang dilakukan oleh Jongin saat ini selalu terlihat salah di mata netizen. Apa yang dikatakan salah seorang netizen terbukti benar. Berita dating bukan untuk membahagiakan artis yang menjalaninya, tapi justru hanya memperburuk image dan memperbanyak masalah baru lagi.

" Hunnie tahu, tapi... "

" Sst... "Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Sehun. " Kalau kau tegar aku juga akan tegar Sehuna. Kita pasti kuat menghadapi ini. "

Sehun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya." Hunnie sayang Nini... "Bisiknya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan mengecup keningnya.

" Semua akan baik baik saja, kau harus percaya padaku. "

Suara Jongin mengalun di telinga Sehun saat namja tampan itu mengecup keningnya cukup lama." Fighting. "

Setelah itu mereka semua mulai bersiap siap untuk memulai konser malam ini.

Konser itu berjalan cukup lancar dan pastinya semua berjalan sesuai rencana dari staff SM.

" Bertahanlah Sehuna, jangan cengeng. "bisik Kyungsoo, ia merangkul pinggang Sehun dengan erat. Saat ini encore, dan Sehun hampir saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin yang tampak seperti anak yang tersesat di atas stage. Sendirian. Namun rangkulan Kyungsoo yang begitu erat dipinggangnya membuat Sehun membulatkan tekadnya, mencoba mengacuhkan kekasihnya.

Dapat Sehun rasakan Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pundaknya. Ia melirik ke samping dan ternyata Jongin juga merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

" Jongina... "Bisik Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

" Aku tahu hyung... "

Jongin melepaskan rangkulan tangannya saat Kyungsoo dan Sehun berdiri disamping para Sunbae dari Suju menghadap ke arah ribuan fans. Sehun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum manis pada Jongin dan mengucapkan kata fighting tanpa suara yang hanya di balas anggukan tak kentara dari Jongin.

Ya, setidaknya senyuman manis dari Sehun sedikit bisa menaikkan mood Jongin yang agak berantakan karena melihat banyak tatapan sinis yang di arahkan kepadanya. Ia hanya berharap di hari kedua besok moodnya akan lebih baik dari ini.

.

.

.

" Jangan hanya berdiri sendiri Jongina, staff mungkin mengatakan kau tidak boleh melakukan skinship tapi mereka tidak mengatakan padamu untuk terus menyendiri bukan?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan serius.

" Kau tahu tidak, member lain jadi terkena banyak protesan dari fans. Mereka pikir kami sengaja mengacuhkanmu di atas stage. "tambah Baekhyun.

" Maaf... "

" Tak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu. Fokus saja pada encore kita kali ini. Besok kita akan pulang kembali ke Seoul dan ku harap moodmu itu kembali balik seperti semula, Jongina. " Suho menepuk punggung Jongin sebelum menggandeng Sehun naik ke atas panggung bergabung dengan artist SM yang lain.

Jongin mendesah pelan, Sehun hari ini tampak agak lelah dan kekasihnya itu bahkan belum memberikan semangat padanya. Jadi, apakah moodnya bisa balik seperti semula ?

Jongin perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti member yang lain naik ke atas stage.

Tepukan di punggungnya membuat namja tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati Chen tersenyum penuh simpati padanya. " Aku mengerti perasaanmu Jongina, tapi cobalah untuk terlihat ceria di depan Sehun. Kau tahu, dia bahkan hampir menangis di atas stage saat melihatmu kemaren. "

" Aku akan mengusahakannya hyung. "Jawab Jongin. Ya ia akan berusaha terlihat lebih ceria malam ini, demi kekasih sensitif dan cengengnya itu.

" Fighting... "Chen tersenyum lebar sebelum melangkah mendahului Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, ia melangkah dengan tenang di atas stage, sesekali tersenyum dan melambai ke arah fans.

" Kai... "

Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan sejenak berputar dengan Taemin yang tadi menyapanya.

" Kau mau ku temani? "Tanya Taemin semangat.

" Pergilah... "Gumam Jongin, saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin di temani Taemin atau siapapun. Hanya Sehun, ya jujur saja Jongin sangat merindukan momen manis keduanya di atas stage SMTown seperti tahun lalu.

" Kai... "

Lagi lagi ada yang memanggilnya. Dan Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya saat tahu kalau orang itu adalah Chanyeol yang sedang memegang kamera. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk berpose dan Jongin segera melakukan pose absurd untuk hyungnya itu.

Setelah selesai melakukan pose absurdnya, Jongin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

" Sehun ada di sebelah sana bersama Kyungsoo dan yang lain. "

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Minho melangkah mendekatinya.

" Keberatan kalau aku melakukan skinship dengan adik bungsuku ? Aku sangat merindukan Sehunie yang imut. " Minho menatap penuh harap.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia tahu selain dengan Donghae, kekasihnya itu juga sangat dekat dengan Minho hyung, karena itu ia hanya mengangguk." Tolong jaga Sehunieku, hyung. "

Minho mengangkat alisnya." Mereka memisahkan kalian lagi? "

Jongin mengangkat bahunya sedikit." Katanya hanya untuk dua hari ini. "

" Baiklah. . . "

Jongin melangkah menjauh dan berusaha mendekat ke arah Sehun lagi.

Sehun yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah fans menoleh ketika Jongin mendekat ke arahnya.

" Ayo, Sehuna. "Gumam Kyungsoo yang juga melihat kedatangan Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan tangis. Ia sungguh ingin mendekat dan memeluk Jongin sekarang, kenapa rasanya begitu berat saat ia bisa menatap Jongin tapi tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Saat akan melewati Jongin, Sehun dengan sengaja mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin dengan cepat menggenggamnya.

" Uljima, jangan menangis. "Bibir Jongin bergerak merangkai kata kata itu saat ia melihat mata Sehun yang berkaca kaca dan juga namja cantiknya itu terlihat berusaha menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan Sehun langsung melangkah menjauh, tak sanggup lagi menatap Jongin lebih lama. Ia takut tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Jongin saat itu juga.

" Ternyata princess pinkeu kesayangan Jongin tetap cengeng seperti biasa ya. "

Sehun tersenyum cukup lebar saat tatapannya bertemu dengan pemilik suara tersebut." Minho hyung, Hunnie sudah besar. Tidak cengeng lagi. "

Keduanya segera berpelukan." Ah, hyung tidak percaya, buktinya tadi Hunnie seperti mau menangis saat melihat pangerannya. Minho tersenyum menggoda.

Sehun tersenyum malu malu, dan Minho yang gemas melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri itu tersipu malu, langsung mencium pipinya." Ya Tuhan, uri Sehunie memang benar benar menggemaskan. "Serunya.

" Hyung, jangan cium cium Hunnie..." rengek Sehun manja.

" Bagaimana ya, Sehunie terlalu imut sih untuk hyung abaikan. " goda Minho. Ia menggandeng Sehun untuk berjalan bersamanya.

" Huh, Hunnie kan tampan bukan imut hyung. "protes Sehun, ia berbalik membelakangi saat tahu Jongin akan melintas di hadapannya.

" Omo, fans mu mungkin bisa saja tertipu, tapi hyung tidak. "

" Hyuuunggg... "

Jongin yang melihat interaksi Sehun dengan Minho diam diam merasa lega, Sehunnya terlihat ceria dan tidak murung seperti tadi lagi. Meski tak memungkiri kalau ada terbersit rasa iri karena bukan dia yang berada di posisi Minho, namun Jongin cepat cepat menepis perasaan itu. Ia tahu perasaan Sehun kepada Minho hanyalah perasaan seorang adik kepada kakak, sama seperti perasaan Sehun kepada Donghae ataupun member exo yang lain. Jadi ia tidak perlu cemburu bukan ?

.

.

.

" Nini... "Sebuah pelukan Jongin terima saat namja tampan itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi." Maaf... "

Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya dan menarik namja manis itu agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

" Kenapa minta maaf, Sehunie kan tidak salah. "

Sehun merengut." Tapi Hunnie kan menjauhi Nini saat di stage... "

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas." Aku maafkan asal bukan hatimu yang menjauhiku Sehuna... "

Sehun cepat cepat menggeleng." Hatiku akan selalu ada di sini, Nini... "Telapak tangan Sehun menempel di dada bidang Jongin yang belum terlapisi oleh sehelai kainpun.

" Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjauhiku. Kau pusat seluruh hidupku Sehuna. " Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun kembali menempel erat di dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

" Nini... "

" Hmm... "

" Sepertinya handuk Nini terlepas... "

Jongin menunduk dan benar saja, handuknya sudah tidak menempel lagi di tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu menyeringai." Hunnie sudah mulai berani ya membuka handuk Nini? "

Sehun membelalak." Bukan... Hunnie tidak membuka handuk Nini, tadi terlepas sendiri. " jawabnya dengan gugup.

" Benarkah?" Jongin menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sehun.

" Iya Nini... "

" Jadi bukan karena kau menginginkanku malam ini kan? "

" Ish, jelas tidak. Meski Hunnie ingin, Hunnie tidak akan melakukan... "Seakan tersadar dengan ucapannya, Sehun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sepertinya ia telah salah bicara saat ini.

Jongin menyeringai. " Jadi... Kau benar benar menginginkanku malam ini? "

" Ah... Itu... Hunnie... "Sehun tampak kesulitan merangkai kata katanya.

Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah." Ayo ke ranjang my Sehunie... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Chapter yang ini agak ragu sih saat mau ngetik, karena yah Killa lupa yang Jongin megang tangan Sehun itu hari pertama konser SMTown apa hari kedua ya ? Hahaha... Jadi ya bikin seadanya aja.

Lebih dari chapter sebelumnya, aq pikir chapter ini yg paling wow, aq ketik saat dalam perjalanan ke kota Banjarmasin untuk separo bagian awal dan separo akhir di ketik di sela sela diskusi soal saham # plakk nekad memang tapi ide kdg memang datang dadakan terus. Hahaha... # Edisi curcol

# Syakila. W


	6. Chapter 6

CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU 6

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Member Exo

.

Killa8894

.

RATED T

.

 ** **BANDARA INCHEON HEADING TO THAILAND****

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menghela napas lelah, dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga ia melakukan itu setelah melirik pada kekasihnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menghiraukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah bercanda di depannya, Sehun lebih memilih diam dan sesekali menunduk. Ia ingin mendekat dan bersandar pada Kyungsoo hyungnya, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo juga sedang dalam mood bagus hingga ia ikut bercanda dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun tak tega untuk mengusiknya.

" Aku tahu perasaanmu Sehunie, tapi cobalah untuk bersikap biasa saja, " bisikan Suho mau tak mau membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus menunduk.

" Rasanya menyakitkan hyung... "

Suho menatap iba pada maknae yang tampak lesu itu. " Bertahanlah, hyung selalu ada disampingmu Sehunie. "

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Suho, moodnya semakin memburuk saat mengetahui kalau orang yang membuat perasaannya kacau seperti ini sekarang telah berjalan di belakangnya. Heol, mau apa lagi dia? Sehun ingin berbalik dan memarahi namja itu, tapi ia sadar sekarang ada di bandara, ditengah ratusan orang yang memadati tempat itu dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain mempercepat langkahnya, berharap orang itu tidak mengikutinya.

Namun keinginan Sehun tak sesuai harapan, bahkan ketika mereka telah tiba di Bangkok Thailand, orang itu, Kim Jongin, tetap mengikutinya. Sehun yang sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, begitu tiba di hotel tempat mereka menginap, langsung saja menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke kamar yang sebenarnya itu diperuntukkan bagi dirinya dan Suho.

" Apa maumu? " tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Apa mauku? Tentu saja bersama kekasihku. " Jawabnya tenang

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. " Kalau begitu kembali saja ke Seoul sana. "

Jongin menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. " Kau tak ingin aku ikut konser ini, demi Tuhan Sehun, kakiku tidak separah itu. "

" Kakimu memang tidak parah lagi, tapi otakmu yang parah. " Balas Sehun. " Kau ingin bersama kekasihmu kan, kembali saja ke Seoul sana. " Ia menatap tajam pada Jongin. " Ah, atau kau tidak mengakuinya kekasihmu karena kalian sudah tunangan? "

" Berhenti bicara tentang omong kosong, Oh Sehun. Apa kau tidak lelah kalau kita harus bertengkar karena masalah ini terus? "

" Kau pikir aku tidak lelah. " Sehun menatap dengan mata berkaca kaca. " Aku lelah, Kim Jongin, lelah dengan semua ini. Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku lagi, lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini. "

" Apa kau bercanda? Kau tau dengan pasti hanya kau yang aku cintai. "

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi kau membuat fans terus berspekulasi dengan hubunganmu dan yeoja itu. dan sekarang kau malah memakai cincin yang sama dengannya. Apa aku bisa percaya kau tetap mencintaiku seperti dulu Kim Jongin. " Sehun meledak dalam amarah yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, menatap cincin di jari tangannya, kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk melepas cincin itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. " Sehuna, aku tau hubungan kita memang tidak akan pernah berhasil tanpa adanya saling rasa percaya. Tapi tak bisakah kau hanya terus mencoba percaya padaku dan tidak memperdulikan apa kata orang? "

" Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau... "

" Itu cincin wedding series. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan padaku? " sela Jongin cepat. " Sekarang aku tanya padamu, kapan yeoja itu pertama kali memakai cincin itu? "

Sehun terdiam sejenak. " Entahlah, mungkin bulan februari atau akhir tahun kemaren. Aku tak tahu pasti. "

" Dan kapan brand cartier itu mengeluarkan produk wedding series? "

" Baru baru ini. " Jawab Sehun. " Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? "

" Coba kamu pikirkan lagi sayang, aku baru membelinya dan dia sudah memakai lebih dulu dan itu juga couple dengan Amber noona dan kakaknya sendiri, lalu couple dari sudut mana yang terlihat? Apa aku melakukan foursome dengan mereka? Ah, aku lupa Kyungsoo hyung juga mempunyainya dan ada juga dari grup sunbae kita yang mempunyai cincin yang sama. "

Sehun terdiam.

" Ya, cincin couple atau apapun terserah pada apa kata fans, kalau kau memang percaya padaku, kau pasti akan melihat kebenarannya, Sehuna. Kau mengenal aku sejak umurmu 12 tahun, begitu pula denganku. Kita sudah lama bersama untuk kau tahu bagaimana sifatku. "

Sehun tetap diam sambil menunduk.

" Lagi pula harga diriku seperti ditampar kalau itu memang benar, karena orang pasti akan berpikir aku pelit pada pasangan karena membelikan barang yang lebih murah dari yang aku pakai pada pasanganku sendiri. " Jongin memijit keningnya. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing, ia lelah dan ingin istirahat, tapi masalah ini tak bisa ia biarkan berlarut larut. Masalah ini harus selesai malam ini juga.

" Kau tahu bagaimana aku kan sayang? " Jongin maju selangkah, menarik tubuh kurus Sehun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tak memperdulikan kakinya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri, ia membelai punggung Sehun dengan lembut, berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat sentuhan itu. Sehun tidak menolak tapi ia juga tidak membalas pelukan Jongin. " Betapa aku sangat mencintai pasanganku saat ini. " Sambungnya lagi dengan lirih. " Aku akan memberikan apapun itu asal pasanganku bahagia, tak peduli berapapun uang yang harus ku keluarkan untuk itu, harusnya kalau kau mengerti itu kau akan paham, Sehuna. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Dan cincin sialan itu, tidakkah kau memperhatikannya dengan mata cantikmu yang tajam itu, desainnya beda sayang, lagi pula kalau aku memang ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk pasangan, aku pasti akan membeli yang limited edition dan bukan yang pasaran dan semua orang bisa membelinya, apa yang istimewa dari itu? Sesuatu yang berharga akan terlihat lebih bermakna kalau itu hanya satu satunya, seperti yang selalu aku berikan untukmu. "

Mata Sehun terlihat berkaca kaca, ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Jongin dan terisak. Betapa bodohnya dirinya yang kembali dibutakan pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Sehun harus jujur pada dirinya selama ini, ia terlalu lelah dengan jadwalnya yang begitu padat dan mungkin karena itulah emosinya tidak stabil, dan puncaknya ia jadi gampang terpengaruh dengan omongan orang.

" Maaf... "

" Kau tidak salah sayang. Aku tau kau hanya lelah, tidak apa apa kalau kau mengeluarkan semua emosimu padaku. " Jongin mengecup lembut kening Sehun.

" Tapi aku sudah tidak percaya padamu. " Ucap Sehun sedih.

" Aku akan anggap itu hanya karena efek dirimu yang sedang kelelahan. " Jongin tersenyum menenangkan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam jemari Sehun. " Haruskah aku membelikanmu cincin untuk menghiasi jarimu yang cantik ini? "

Sehun cepat cepat menggeleng. " Tidak perlu, kau sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan uang untukku. " Sehun mengingat bagaimana saat ia akan berangkat ke Hawaii, Jongin menyelipkan blackcard miliknya ke dalam saku celana Sehun. Katanya agar Sehun bisa belanja sepuasnya saat ia tak bisa menemani karena harus terapi. Dan saat itu Sehun benar benar membelanjakan banyak barang dengan credit card milik Jongin, termasuk jam rolex yang harganya mahal itu. " Kau selalu memanjakan aku dengan uangmu, bahkan kau sendiri membeli barang yang lebih murah dariku. Tidak apa apa, kau tak perlu membelikan cincin untukku. Kita harus hemat. " Sehun membayangkan, Jongin saja bahkan tak segan segan membelikan dirinya jam rolex yang mahal itu dan bagaimana kalau itu cincin? Bisa bisa harganya lebih mahal lagi. Sehun bergidik, Jongin memang tak pernah main main dalam mengucurkan uang untuk dirinya. Dan itu kadang membuatnya sedih, karena Jongin jadi terkesan jauh lebih sederhana darinya. Tapi seperti kata Jongin, aku akan membuat pasanganku bahagia lebih dari apa yang aku miliki, karena ia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk Jongin.

" Sehunie, aku lelah. Bisakah kita mandi dan setelah itu istirahat? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu, kau duduklah dulu. "

See, Sehunnya yang manis dan penurut telah kembali.

0)(0

" Nini... "

" Hmm... " gumam Jongin. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di atas tempat tidur dengan Jongin yang duduk bersandar dan Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

" Aku bosan... " keluh Sehun.

Ia membuka instagram di akun pribadi miliknya dan menemukan banyak sekali postingan tentang ring couple itu. Membacanya sekilas, lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. " Kau terlihat tidak bahagia di foto saat di bandara tadi siang. " Komentarnya.

Jongin cemberut. " Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia kalau kekasihku yang manis, sedang ngambek padaku. "

" Ya, aku tidak manis. " Protes Sehun.

" Lalu apa, cantik? "

" Aku tidak can... " Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. " Nini... " ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

" Apa sayang? "

" Besok kan kita konser. " Ucapnya.

" Ya, lalu ada apa dengan itu? "

Sehun menyodorkan handphone ke hadapan Jongin. " Lihat mereka mengatakan aku itu terlalu manly untuk jadi ukemu, dan katanya juga aku tidak secantik Baekhyun hyung. "

" Bagiku kau tetap yang tercantik. " Gumam Jongin, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun.

" Uhh, tapi aku ingin merubah pendapat mereka tentang itu. Besok aku akan membuktikannya pada mereka. " Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, firasatnya tidak enak, apa Sehun akan keluar dari batas amannya. " Apa itu sayang? "

" Rahasia. Nini lihat saja besok. " Sehun tersenyum lebar, sebelum menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jongin. " Aku akan buktikan pada mereka kalau apa yang mereka ucapkan itu salah. "

" Kau tak perlu melakukannya Hunnie. "

" Tapi aku mau. " Ucap Sehun penuh tekad. " Pokoknya Nini duduk dan perhatikan saja nanti. "

Dan apa yang dikatakan Sehun ternyata benar, Jongin bahkan harus berkali kali menghela napas panjang setiap kali melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Sejak kapan Sehunnya yang manis berubah menjadi seperti cabe cabean begini? Dan fanservice itu... andai saja ini bukan di atas stage, mungkin Jongin sudah akan menyeret kekasihnya yang tampak begitu cantik dan menggoda malam ini. Tapi ia harus bersabar hingga konser mereka usai dan ia bisa berduaan dengan kekasih cantiknya.

Cobaan untuk Jongin terus berlanjut hingga mereka berangkat ke Hiroshima dan menggelar konser di sana. Sehunnya bahkan tak segan segan memamerkan tubuh putih mulusnya pada fans, tak hanya itu saja bahkan Jongin hampir saja terjungkal saat mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan kalau ia ingin menggelar konser denagn rated 19+. Hell, kalau itu dengannya sih. Jongin oke oke saja, tapi kalau dengan member lain, ia tak akan pernah menyetujui keinginan Sehun.

" Ah, aku lelah sekali... " Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, begitu mereka tiba kembali di kamar hotel. " Besok kita harus pulang ya. Aku bahkan tak sempat jalan jalan disini. " Gumamnya pelan.

Jongin yang sedang membuka bajunya dan bersiap mandi langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. " Kau mau jalan jalan denganku? "

Sehun langsung bangun dari posisinya dan menatap antusias pada makhluk seksi yang sedang topless di hadapannya. " Kemana? "

" Rahasia. " Jongin mengedipkan matanya sebelum berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan dikepala, kemana Jongin akan membawanya pergi?

0)(0

Hanya butuh waktu empat puluh menit bagi Jongin untuk menyetir ke tempat tujuan, dan selama empat puluh menit itu pula ia hanya diam ketika Sehun berkali kali bertanya kemana ia akan membawanya pergi.

" Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin, ini baru pertama kalinya kita kesini, kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengajakku tersesat di kota ini kan. " Sehun dengan jengkel mencubit pinggang Jongin, membuat namja tampan itu menggeliat di tempat duduknya.

" Aww... Sehunie... kau ini agresif sekali sih, sudah rindu aku sentuh ya? " goda Jongin.

" Rindu apanya? " Sehun kembali cemberut. " Nini kita mau kemana sih? "

" Sudah sampai. " Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin justru tersenyum lebar melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya. " Ayo turun sayang, atau kau mau ku gendong? "

Meski masih dengan perasaan jengkel, akhirnya Sehun turun juga dari mobil dan ia langsung melongo begitu tahu tempat apa yang menjadi tujuan kencan mereka kali ini. " Inikan... "

" Yup. Kita belum pernah kemari, aku pikir tak ada salahnya jalan jalan sebentar disini. "

Sehun mengamati pengumuman yang tertera di samping pagar yang tertutup rapat itu. " Tapi ini kan sudah tutup Nini... " Sehun kembali cemberut. " Festivalnya hanya dibuka sampai jam lima sore. "

Jongin tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan kemudian mencium keningnya. " Aku tahu sayang, karena itulah kita ada disini sekarang, kalau kita datang saat festival dibuka untuk umum, pasti akan ada orang yang mengenali kita. "

" Aku mengerti, tapi pagarnya terkunci, bagaimana kita masuk? "

Saat itulah seorang laki laki tua datang menghampiri mereka. ia berbicara sebentar dengan Jongin sebelum menyerahkan kunci ke tangan Jongin dan kemudian pergi lagi.

" Nah, sudah beres. Ayo kita pergi sayang... "

Sehun memandang wajah Jongin dengan tatapannya yang tajam. " Kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua kan? "

Jongin mengangguk. " Sejak kita masih berada di Thailand. Aku sengaja mencari cari tempat yang mungkin bisa membuat kita refreshing sejenak. Kau suka? "

Sehun tersenyum lebar. " Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Nini. Gomawo. " Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin dan kemudian berjalan lebih dulu mendekati pagar. " Kajja, kita masuk sekarang... " ajaknya tak sabar.

Tempat yang dipilih Jongin mungkin memang bukan suatu hal yang dibayangkan oleh Sehun. Tapi ia menyukainya. Saat ini memang sedang memasuki musim gugur, dimana banyak bunga dahlia yang bermekaran, dan disinilah mereka sekarang, tempat yang sering menjadi objek tempat wisata saat musim gugur, taman bunga dahlia. Sehun sudah lama tahu kalau setiap musim gugur di kota Hiroshima akan di adakan festival bunga dahlia, namun ia tak pernah membayangkan akan bisa melihatnya secara lansung seperti sekarang ini.

" Cantik... " guman Sehun penuh decak kagum. Sinar bulan yang begitu terang membuat aneka bunga dahlia yang berwarna warni itu terlihat begitu indah.

" Tapi bagiku kau yang terindah sayang. " Bisik Jongin.

" Dasar gombal. " Cibir Sehun, namun tak urung wajahnya memerah juga mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun ketika keduanya berjalan jalan di tengah tengah taman. " Apa kau bahagia Sehunie? "

" Umm... tentu saja. "

Jongin menghela napas dan tersenyum samar. " Aku mengerti sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu saat dirimu selalu disangkut pautkan dengannya, karena akupun sekarang mengalami hal itu. "

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap lurus ke arah Jongin. " Sudahlah, abaikan saja mereka. lebih baik kita pikirkan hubungan kita sendiri. "

Jongin balas menatap lurus ke arah Sehun. " Hubungan kita mungkin ke depannya masih akan terus mendapat hambatan. Tapi aku yakin kalau kita saling percaya, semua akan baik baik saja. " Jongin menggenggam erat jemari Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis. " Kita akan mejadi kuat kalau kita bersama, Nini. Sebesar apapun cobaan itu, aku yakin kita akan bisa mengatasinya. Bukankah selama ini juga selalu seperti itu, mungkin memang ada saat dimana perasaanku atau perasaanmu akan goyah, tapi aku percaya, cinta kita yang akan menyelamatkan hubungan kita. "

Jongin tersenyum melihat kesungguhan Sehun. " Kau tahu, aku sangat beruntung karena ada kau disisiku. Mungkin kalau tidak ada dirimu, aku tak akan kuat menghadapi itu semua. "

" Bukankah itu gunanya pasangan? " Sehun balik bertanya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. " Tentu saja, Hunnie baby... "

" Uuhh, aku bukan bayi. " Protes Sehun.

" Kau memang bayi, bayi besarku. "

Sehun memicingkan matanya. " Bukankah kau yang seperti bayi. " Tudingnya.

" Aku...? "

" Umm, kau selalu menyusu padaku, lihat dadaku jadi membesar seperti ini. Kau tau bahkan ada fans mengatakan padaku untuk mengenakan bra. " Sehun memajukan bibirnya. " Aku kan pria, mana mungkin pakai itu. "

Jongin menyeringai. " Pakai saja sayang, aku sangat ingin melihatnya. "

" Shireo... lagi pula dadaku tidak sebesar itu kok. " Sehun menunduk dan memperhatikan dadanya sendiri.

" Kalau begitu ayo buat lebih besar lagi, mumpung tak ada orang disini. "

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. " Nini... Aku... "

Sehun tak sempat melanjutkan kata katanya karena Jongin sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Ciuman yang yang selalu menjadi candu bagi Sehun. jongin melingkarkan tangannya di leher dan pinggang Sehun dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk mendekat. Ia dapat merasakan dada Sehun yang menempel erat di dadanya, menambah gairah yang muncul dengan tiba tiba.

" Emmmhhh... "

Sehun balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin saat kekasihnya itu memperdalam ciumannya. Ia sungguh tak peduli lagi di mana mereka berada sekarang, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Jongin yang sedang menciumnya dengan begitu intens.

Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya lalu ditatapnya wajah manis kekasihnya. Tatapan Sehun dipenuhi gairah yang sama dengannya, Jongin langsung hilang kendali. Ia ingin bercinta dengan Sehunnya, disini, ditempat ini, sekarang juga.

" Mmmpphhhh... "

Diciumnya lagi bibir menggoda kekasihnya dengan nafsu yang memuncak. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Sehun untuk bertarung, membuat Sehun terengah engah dalam ciumannya.

Tangan Jongin bergerak ke arah dada Sehun dan meremasnya dengan kencang. Ia selalu suka saat saat seperti ini, saat dimana ia yang memegang control tubuh Sehun sepenuhnya. Jongin melepas kaos yang dipakai Sehun lalu kembali meremas dadanya yang untuk ukuran seorang pria justru jauh terlihat lebih montok.

" Aaahhh... "

Sehun mendesah saat ciuman Jongin turun ke lehernya, lidahnya menjilat, membasahi leher putih mulus milik Sehun dan kemudian menghisapnya.

" Aaaahh... Nini... Jangan meninggalkan tanda... besok kita pulang... " Dengan susah payah Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin agar menjauh dari lehernya.

Jongin tidak menjawab, tatapannya mengarah pada dada berisi milik Sehun yang terlihat begitu menggoda dengan nipplenya yang berwarna pink cerah, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menghisap nipplenya dengan kuat, mengemutnya di dalam mulut, seakan akan menantikan susu keluar dari sana.

" Aaaahhhh... " Sehun mendesah dengan keras saat Jongin menggigit gigit putingnya, terasa perih namun juga nikmat.

Tubuh Sehun gemetar dan ia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. " Nini... "

Jongin yang mengerti kondisi Sehun, segera membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas rumput yang telah dialasi dengan jaketnya dan juga kaos yang dipakai Sehun tadi.

Napas Sehun tersengal sengal menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, ia membiarkan Jongin terus mencium, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit dadanya hingga terlihat memerah, bengkak dan juga basah.

" Aaaahhh... Nini... " erangan Sehun makin terdengar saat tangan Jongin merambat ke bawah dan meremas kejantanannya, sementara mulutnya masih menghisap dan menggigit nipplenya dengan penuh nafsu. Kedua puncak dadanya terasa perih dan membengkak, namun Sehun tidak mencoba menghentikan Jongin, ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu melepaskan dahaganya yang sudah cukup lama terpendam.

Tangan Jongin meremas kejantanan Sehun dengan makin kencang sebelum jemarinya bergerak untuk melepaskan kancing celana Sehun dan menarik turun resletingnya. Sehun hampir kehabisan napas saat jemari Sehun menyusup masuk kebalik celananya dan kemudian meremas kejantanannya lagi.

Punggung Sehun melengkung karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Dadanya membentur wajah Jongin yang masih belum melepas kulumannya di nipple Sehun. Jongin menarik nipple Sehun di antara giginya, lalu menjilatinya dengan sensual.

"Ahhhhh..."

Jongin benar benar tidak mau beranjak dari dada berisi milik Sehun, ia terus mempermainkan kedua nipple Sehun secara bergantian, menggigit dan kemudian terus menghisapnya dengan kencang. Sementara jemarinya terus bergerak mengocok kemaluan Sehun di bawah sana.

" Aaahhh... Nini... "

Tubuh Sehun makin melengkung ke depan, tangannya yang gemetar meremas rambut Jongin dengan kencang, ini sungguh terlalu nikmat untuknya.

" Nini... "

Jongin tersenyum di sela sela kulumannya, ia tahu Sehun sudah sampai di batasnya. Dengan lihai tangannya menarik turun celana panjang dan juga celana dalam yang dipakai Sehun.

" Niniiii... " Sehun tak kuasa untuk mengerang dan menyebut nama kekasihnya saat tanpa aba aba, dua jari Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya. Rasanya sakit, namun Sehun masih bisa menahannya.

" Aaahhh.. " Desahan Sehun sudah berubah serak saat Jongin memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam hole miliknya.

" Aaahh..., Nini... Pleaseee... "

Jongin tersenyum, ia melepaskan kulumannya lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Sehun. tangannya kemudian bergerak melepas celana yang masih tersangkut di paha Sehun, lalu melemparnya ke belakang, tak peduli celana itu mengenai tanaman bunga dahlia. Jongin juga melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini ia sama sama naked dengan Sehun.

Tubuh Jongin yang telanjang di hadapannya membuat nafsu Sehun makin meningkat, ia menarik tangan Jongin untuk menunduk dan kemudian menciumnya dengan kuat.

Jongin menyentuhkan ujung kejantanannya di luar hole Sehun dan menggeseknya dengan gerakan pelan. " Kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang? "

" Nini, pleaseee... " suara Sehun terdengar begitu serak saat ia memohon pada kekasihnya.

Dengan satu hentakan kuat, Jongin menusukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Sehun yang begitu rapat dan terasa begitu nikmat.

" Aaaahhhhh... " Sehun melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Jongin dan memeluk lehernya.

Jongin tidak melakukannya dengan lembut, ia menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk hole Sehun dengan begitu cepat.

" Aahhhh... Niniiii... " Sehun makin mengetatkan holenya sebelum pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan pinggul Jongin yang mendorongnya dengan begitu kuat.

Tangan Jongin mencengkeram dan meremas dada Sehun setiap kali ia menghentakkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Sehun makin terguncang dalam dunia penuh kenikmatan.

" Ahhh... Nini... Hunnie... "

Cairan Sehun keluar dan meluber membasahi perutnya dan juga perut Jongin. Kejantanan Jongin makin menegang, hole Sehun yang rapat tengah berkontraksi dengan kuat karena orgasmenya.

"Aaahhh..." cairan sperma Jongin keluar dan memenuhi hole sempit Sehun. jongin menunduk, mencium bibir Sehun yang membengkak, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, tangannya mengelus lembut perut rata Sehun yang kini tidak lagi mempunyai ABS, tapi Jongin menyukainya.

Sehun bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin, membiarkan dadanya yang berisi menempel di dada bidang Jongin. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, mereka baru selesai konser beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang ia harus berolahraga malam lagi dengan Jongin, tapi Sehun merasa puas bisa melihat kebahagiaan di mata Jongin, tak ada lagi mendung di sana.

Jongin mengecup lagi bibir Sehun yang telah membengkak itu.

" Mmmhhh... "

Meski lelah, Sehun membiarkan tangan Jongin kembali berkeliaran di atas tubuhnya, ia hanya sesekali membalas lumatan Jongin.

" Niniii... " Sehun sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauh saat jari jari panjang itu memasuki holenya yang masih basah. " Kita harus pulang, aku tak mau semalaman telanjang di tempat ini. " Rajuk Sehun.

Jongin tertawa pelan, meski ia menyukai berada di tengah taman bunga dahlia ini dan melakukan hal yang iya iya dengan kekasihnya, namun ia juga tak akan membiarkan Sehunnya kedinginan dan kemudian masuk angin karena kelamaan telanjang di tempat terbuka. " Ayo kembali ke hotel sayang, kita lanjutkan disana. "

Wajah Sehun memerah saat Jongin mengatakan itu, ia malu namun paham satu ronde bukan gaya Jongin sama sekali. " Bantu aku mengenakan pakaian, tubuhku lemas sekali. "

" Dengan senang hati princess... "

" Nini... "

Dan suara tawa Jongin terdengar nyaring di tengah taman bunga itu. Tawa yang sudah lama tidak Sehun dengar setelah skandal itu. " Aku bahagia kalau kau terus tertawa seperti ini, Nini. "

" Dan aku lebih bahagia lagi karena alasanku bisa tertawa lagi adalah dirimu, baby. " Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

 _'_ _ _Aku bahagia karena ada dirimu yang setia di sampingku. '__

.

.

.

.

End

 _ _Omake__

 _ _Suho berulang kali mengedor pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh pasangan KaiHun, sebentar lagi mereka harus kembali ke Korea dan pasangan itu masih belum juga bangun?__

 _"_ _ _Kalau kalian tidak keluar juga, aku akan mendobrak pintu ini. " Ancam Suho.__

 _ _Cklek__

 _ _Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah kusut Jongin yang hanya mengenakan handuk.__

 _ _Suho ternganga. " Kau belum memakai pakaianmu, dimana Sehun. "__

 _"_ _ _Sehun sedang mandi. " Jawab Jongin, meski baru selesai mandi, wajah namja itu masih terlihat mengantuk. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan akhirnya ia melihat Lay hyung yang tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu di handphonenya. " Lay hyung... "__

 _ _Lay segera menoleh. " Apa? "__

 _"_ _ _Hyung punya baju yang bisa aku pakai tidak? "__

 _"_ _ _Ada. Sebentar aku ambilkan. " Seperti biasa Lay tidak banyak tanya kenapa Jongin meminjam bajunya. Berbeda dengan Suho yang tampak curiga.__

 _"_ _ _Aku pikir kau dan Sehun masih memiliki satu baju yang belum kalian pakai, kenapa sekarang kau meminjam dari Yixing? "__

 _ _Jongin hanya nyengir, tak mungkin bukan ia mengatakan pada Suho kalau bajunya telah kotor terkena sperma?__

 _ _Setelah Yixing hyung memberikan baju itu, Jongin segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan Sehun yang masih mengenakan handuknya juga. " Itu pakaian untukku? "__

 _ _Jongin menggeleng. " Bukan, ini untukku. "__

 _ _Sehun cemberut. " Lalu aku bagaimana? "__

 _ _Jongin membuka lemari pakaian dan menyerahkan kantong kertas bertuliskan kata sandro dihadapan Sehun. " kau pakai ini? "__

 _ _Sehun membuka kantong kertas itu dan mengambil pakaian yang ada di dalam. "__ _ _Aku pikir kau membeli ini untukmu sendiri.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Bukan itu untukmu sayang."__ _ _Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. Sebelum keduanya sibuk berpakaian dan bersiap siap.__

 _ _Jongin memakai maskernya setelah mereka keluar dari kamar hotel, ia melirik Sehun dan melihat kekasihnya itu lebih memilih tidak mengenakan masker. Dalam hati Jongin berdoa semoga fans mereka yang cerdas itu kali ini tidak curiga melihat bibir kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu merah dan membengkak, namun saat pandangannya menyapu ke arah Sehun secara keseluruhan saat kekasihnya itu tengah melangkah di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, diam diam Jongin mengerang, kekasihnya terlihat agak pincang begitu berjalan. Oh, tamatlah dia kalau fans mereka sampai tahu.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Omake End__

Annyeong, kembali balik dengan aku nih. Hanya mau bilang, Killa8894 or syakila8894 itu orang yang sama, karena kemaren sempat diprotes kenapa nulis hanya nama panggilan doang makanya aku ganti jadi syakila8894. Disini aku mau jawab sedikit pertanyaan dari teman teman. Hanya ada tiga pertanyaan sih yang aku jawab. Hehe...

1\. Yang minta aku bikin ff dengan tema fantasy, vampire. Insya Allah aku akan bikin tapi vampire aku ganti dengan Demon, gak apa kan. Trus aku akan share cerita itu di akun ffn aku yang satunya lagi, yakni akun syakila8894

2\. OMB kapan lanjut. Aku hanya akan jawab, saat ini aku baru ngetik setengah chapter, jadi mohon bersabar dikit lagi ya.

3\. Kenapa pilih crackpair n bukan official? Ini pertanyaan rada sensitif, aku takutnya ada yang tersinggung ntar, tapi ya aku akan jawab menurut opini aku sendiri. Kenapa aku milih yang crack, karena gini ya official itu kan udah ditentukan yah, aku mikirnya gini aku juga sering diminta partner kerja sama si A, karena dah ditentuin buat kerja bareng si A, otomatis yang ga deket saat di depan klien or yang lain kami harus berusaha terlihat begitu akrab dan kompak, tapi gitu kerjaan dah beres kembali rada canggung. Why ? jawabannya simple, saat pasangan kita ga ditentukan kita jadi ngerasa lebih bebas berekspresi. Trus ada juga yang bilang, official couple bukan seperti di dunia kerja La, mereka murni benar benar dekat. aku hargai itu, tapi tolong jangan tutup mata pada fakta hal lain, kenapa si A misal official couple dengan si B, di atas stage mesra banget, tapi gitu dah diluar stage dy lagi ada masalah dy ga nyari B untuk curhat dan malah nyari C, itu menandakan bahkan meski official akrab satu sama lain ga menutup kemungkinan justru si C yang hanya crackpair dari A, justru lebih bisa membuatnya nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran. Bahasaku ribet ya, mudahan kamu ngeti deh... dan ini opiniku pribadi. Ingat satu hal apa yang di pikirkan syakila belum tentu sama dengan yang lain. Jadi bebaskan diri masing2 untuk beropini, tapi disini kamu minta pendapatku dan itulah jawabanku. Begitupun dengan kaihun, kai lebih memilih Sehun jadi sandaran, dan kenapa saat kai lagi ada masalah sehun yang selalu membimbing dan menguatkannya memberi semangat lewat sentuhan tangannya di atas stage, itu menandakan mereka nyaman satu sama lain untuk dijadikan sandaran. Tapi bukan berarti mereka ga akrab sama yang lain, mereka semua akrab tapi pasti adalah satu orang atau lebih yang akan membuatmu lebih nyaman saat dijadikan sandaran.

Salam damai dari kaihun shipper

# Syakila8894


	7. Chapter 7

CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU CHAP 7

Cast : Kai, Sehun, member EXO

Ini moment setelah lihat foto Jongin di SPAO fansign dan foto Sehun di konser Lotte Duty. Kalo mau lihat fotonya udah killa share di ig killa ( bagi yang tau ig Killa ) tapi saran sih ya, kalo liat fotonya tolong zoom aja #plakk foto bibir bagian atas sehun dan foto sudut bibir bagian bawah ( sebelah kiri ) Jongin. Tapi yang mau bilang Killa delulu juga Killa senyumin aja... killa ga pernah minta kalian untuk percaya kok dengan apa yang Killa bilang. Hanya berpikir dengan caramu sendiri dan temukan jawabannya.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berulang kali bangun dan kemudian kembali berbaring dengan gelisah di kasur empuk miliknya, ini sudah dini hari dan orang yang katanya akan datang dini hari ini belum juga datang. Namja manis itu sudah hampir mengumpat dan menyebut seisi kebun binatang karena merasa bosan menunggu terlalu lama, tapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok tubuh yang masuk dengan langkah lunglai kedalam kamar.

"Nini hyung..."

"Eoh, kau belum tidur?" sosok itu, Kim Jongin menutup pintu dan kemudian menguncinya sebelum melangkah mendekati Sehun yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Ia sedikit menunduk dan mengecup kening Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah lelah Jongin. "Nini berapa tidak bercukur?"

Tangan Jongin otomatis meraba area bagian atas bibirnya lalu beralih ke bagian rahangnya. "Entahlah, begitu pekerjaanku selesai, aku tak berniat untuk mencukurnya lagi."

Sehun cemberut, "Kau ini, kenapa setiap berpisah denganku, selalu pulang dengan keadaan dekil begini. Lihat kau bahkan memiliki jerawat di pipimu." Omelnya. "Harusnya kau bisa merawat wajahmu sendiri Kim Jongin."

"Itukan tugasmu sayang... karena aku ini kan milikmu."

Sehun mencibir, "Tapi paling tidak, saat aku tidak ada di sisimu kau bisa merawatnya sendiri untukku."

"Iya, maaf..."

"Sudahlah, Nini sudah mandi apa belum?"

"Belum, badanku terasa lengket sekali." Keluh Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, Hunnie akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Nini..." Sehun menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, merangkak ke tepi ranjang dan kemudian turun. Ia berdiri di hadapan Jongin, mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum berbalik untuk ke kamar mandi.

Jongin menatap penuh konsentrasi pada tubuh bagian belakang Sehun terutama pada dua bongkahan padat yang kali ini hanya di tutupi celana pendek ketat. Uhh, sudah berapa hari ia tidak menyentuhnya, empat? Atau mungkin lima hari ? Jongin benar benar merindukannya sekarang. Dengan langkah pasti ia pun turut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sehun.

Cklek

"Nini..." Sehun menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum. "Hunnie baru menyiapkan air hangatnya..."

"Tak apa..." Suara Jongin sedikit serak saat ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, setelah itu dilepaskan dan kemudian ia lempar ke sudut kamar mandi.

"Airnya sudah siap, kau bisa mandi sekarang." Sehun mencelupkan ujung jarinya untuk memastikan air hangatnya sudah pas untuk Jongin mandi.

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang menjadi jawaban untuk ucapan Sehun. "Nini..."

"Aku merindukanmu..." Jongin mengecup lembut leher belakang Sehun.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap intens pada Jongin. "Besok kita ada jadwal." Ucapnya memperingatkan.

Jongin cemberut. "tapi aku merindukanmu Sehuna..."

"Hunnie juga sih, tapi hanya sekali ya..."

Jongin mengangguk semangat dan ia sudah hampir mencium bibir Sehun kalau saja pemuda manis itu tidak menahannya. "Mandi dulu, aku akan menunggu di kamar." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan bergegas keluar kamar mandi.

Jongin muncul di kamar sepuluh menit kemudian, hanya mengenakan handuk dan tubuhnya yang masih basah.

Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil bermain game di handphonenya segera menghentikan permainan dan meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja nakas. "Cepat sekali," ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu."

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Apa saat aku tidak ada, Hunnie sudah berubah menjadi anak nakal?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Hunnie tidak..." bantah Sehun.

"Lalu apa? share foto menggemaskan di instagram? Aku hampir jantungan melihatnya, kalau saja aku tidak sedang pemotretan di sana, mungkin aku akan langsung memesan tiket dan pulang ke Korea."

Sehun nyengir, "Itukan karena Nini lama sekali baru pulang." Sahutnya dengan nada manja.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum memperhatikan wajah mulusnya dengan seksama. "Kau baru dari Salon?" tanyanya serasa mengelus wajah itu dengan lembut.

"Umm, karena Nini pulang hari ini jadi Hunnie memutuskan untuk ikut perawatan tubuh dengan Baekkie Hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"Cantiknya kekasihku..." Jongin menggigit pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

"Apa Hunnie cantik?" mata Sehun terlihat berbinar saat menatap Jongin.

"Cantik, sangat cantik malah."

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. "Hunnie harus sering sering tampil cantik sepertinya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hmm..." Jongin balas menggumam.

"Nanti kalau Hunnie jelek, Nini akan berpaling dari Hunnie."

"Tidak akan pernah sayang." Kali ini bibir bawah Sehun yang menjadi sasaran gigitan Jongin.

Sehun meringis. "Jangan sampai luka..." peringatnya.

Jongin hanya menggumam, ia menangkup wajah Sehun dan mulai mencium bibirnya, tak ada gerakan lembut, karena Jongin menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sehun dengan keras, lidahnya menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun dan dengan agresif menyapu ke seluruh bagian mulut sebelum mengajak lidah Sehun untuk bermain.

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan membalas ciuman Jongin dengan tak kalah liarnya.

Tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Sehun, mengelus lebut perut ratanya sebelum tangan kanannya bermain dengan dada Sehun, meremas keduanya bermain dan sesekali mengusap nipplenya, sementara tangan kirinya menyusup ke belakang dan mengelus punggungnya.

Merasa akan kehabisan napas, Sehun meremas rambut bagian belakang Jongin dan Jongin yang paham segera melepas tautan bibir mereka, saliva menetes di bibir Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Namja tampan itu melangkah sedikit mundur untuk memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun.

Tanpa bicara Jongin melucuti pakaian yang di pakai Sehun hingga tak bersisa, setelah itu ia menarik lepas handuk yang dipakainya sehingga mereka sama sama full naked sekarang.

Sehun bergerak lebih dulu untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin jatuh ke kasur dan ia menyusul beberapa detik kemudian , merangkak di atas badan Jongin hingga wajahnya tepat menghadap pada kejantanan Jongin.

Ia memulai dengan mengecup ujung kejantanan Jongin dan memakai lidahnya untuk menjilatinya. Kemudian lidahnya bergerak turun menjalari permukaan benda itu hingga sampai ke pangkalnya, sengaja untuk membuatnya basah dengan saliva miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian mulutnya naik lagi untuk memasukkan benda itu. sehun mengemutnya perlahan, terasa begitu penuh karena kejantanan Jongin yang besar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengenggam bagian kejantanan Jongin dan mengurutnya sesuai dengan gerakan naik turunnya di atas kejantanan besar milik Jongin.

"Aaahh... sayang..." desah Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum seraya memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanan Jongin yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Ia makin semangat menaik turunkan kepalanya mengemut benda itu.

"Cukup sayang..." Jongin tak mau orgasme di mulut Sehun karena itu ia menarik tubuh Sehun dnegan lembut untuk berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Keduanya berciuman dengan panas sebelum Jongin melepasnya lagi dan ciumannya merambat ke leher Sehun.

"Ahh..." Sehun mendesah lirih saat Jongin menggigit lembut area lehernya. "Niniihhh... jangan tinggalkan tanda di sanahhh... ahhh..." Sehun berusaha memperingatkan ditengah desahannya.

Jongin menurut, terlalu beresiko untuk mereka kalau fans melihat ada tanda itu di leher Sehun besok. Ia berguling untuk membuat Sehun kembali terbaring di bawah tubuhnya. Tangan Jongin meremas dada Sehun bergantian sementara bibirnya melumat bibir Sehun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahhh... Nini..." Sehun terus mendesah saat ciuman Jongin kembali turun ke dadanya.

Jongin menjilati area dada Sehun hingga basah sebelum mulutnya memberikan gigitan dan hisapa yang kuat di dada Sehun hingga beberapa saat kemudian area dada Sehun penuh dengan kissmark.

Sehun mendekap erat kepala Jongin didadanya saat mulut Jongin menggigit nipplenya sebelum menarik dan kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat. "Nyahhhh..."

Tangan Jongin menyusup ke belakang dan mulai meremas remas kedua bongkahan padat milik Sehun sambil terus menghisap kedua nipple Sehun yang kini membengkak dan lecet, bergantian. Secara perlahan jemari Jongin mengelus area luar hole Sehun yang berkedut merespon gerakan jarinya.

Sehun mengangkat sedikit bokongnya dan dua jari Jongin langsung menyusup masuk ke dalam hole ketat itu. Sehun meringis dan makin mempererat dekapannya, beberapa hari tak terjamah, holenya kembali tak terbiasa di masuki oleh benda asing, rasanya sakit.

"Ehhmmhhh... mmmmhhh..." Sehun mulai kembali mendesah saat jari Jongin tepat mengenai prostatnya.

Jongin melepaskan hisapannya di nipple Sehun dan kembali mencium bibir kekasihnay itu dengan nafsu sementara jari jarinya masih bermain di dalam hole Sehun.

"Emmhhh... Ninihhh..."

Jongin yang sudah merasa tidak tahan lagi, segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Sehun dam ia membuka lebar kedua paha Sehun hingga holenya terlihat dengan jelas.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, menciumi seluruh wajah dan juga aera lehernya, membuat Sehun mendesah sedikit geli, karena Jongin yang bahkan belum sempat bercukur. Desah napas Jongin terdengar begitu kencang sama seperti dirinya, dengan kedua tangannya Sehun menarik kepala Jongin dari lehernya dan mulai mencium bibirnya yang dengan senang hati langsung dibalas oleh Jongin. Jari jarinya yang terlatih memijat dan menarik narik nipple Sehun .

"Ahhh... Niniiihhh..."

Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, mengambil posisi berdiri di tepi ranjang dan mnearik tubuh Sehun hingga pantat berisinya berada tepat di sisi ranjang.

"Aku tak akan bermain lembut kali ini." Ucap Jongin dengan suara serak.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun ia membuka lebar lebar kaki namja manis itu dan diletakkan di atas pundaknya. Dan tanpa aba aba Jongin menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Sehun.

"Aaarrgghhttt..." Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Sungguh rasanya sakit sekali saat holenya yang sempit dimasuki oleh benda sebesar kejantanan Jongin, rasanya holenya sobek.

"Nini... sakit... aahhh..." Sehun sedikit terisak.

"Maaf..." gumam Jongin seraya mengecup kening Sehun.

Tapi meski mengucapkan kata maaf, Jongin tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan keras dan kasar. Kejantanannya yang besar menghajar hole Sehun dengan begitu brutal. Hole Sehun terasa begitu sangat sempit saat dimasuki oleh Jongin, dan ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat karena itu.

Tubuh Sehun terguncang guncang saat Jongin memompa tubuhnya keluar masuk dengan gerakan kuat dan cepat. Meski terasa sakit namun Sehun tak memungkiri kalau rasa nikmat juga mendominasi. Kepalanya serasa berputar putar menahan kenikmatan yang datang bertubi tubi.

"Aaahhh... aaahhh..."

Precum mengalir deras dari kejantanan Sehun yang digenggam Jongin.

"Uhhh... Aahhhh..." Sehun mendesah tiada henti, tak peduli apakah member lain di kamar sebelah akan mendengarnya atau tidak.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, dan kembali mencium bibir Sehun yang membengkak. Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin dengan penuh nafsu, sesekali ia mendesis di dalam ciumannya karena Jongin yang tak berhenti menghajar titik sensitif di dalam holenya.

Tubuh Sehun terus tersentak sentak dengan kuat seiring gerakan Jongin yang makin kuat membobol holenya.

"Ahhh... sayang... kamu sempit sekali..."

Sehun dapat merasakan milik Jongin yang berdenyut denyut di dalam tubuhnya, kekasihnya itu hampir orgasme sama seperti dirinya.

"Ahhh..." Sehun terus mendesah saat tangan Jongin yang menggenggam kejantanannya turut bergerak naik turun semakin cepat.

"Akkhhhhh..." Sehun menjerit saat akhirnya ia orgasme di tangan Jongin. Tak sengaja ia menggigit bibir bawah Jongin saat merasakan kenikmatan, tanpa menyadari Jongin yang sedikit meringis saat bibirnya terluka.

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat saat orgasmenya menyusl sedetik kemudian. Sehun dapat merasakan holenya basah oleh sperma Jongin. Terasa hangat dan juga penuh.

Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan dari dalam hole Sehun, ia mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas saat melihat kekasihnya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nini ganas sekali tadi... omo..." Sehun menutup mulutnya saat menatap ke arah bibir Jongin. "Apa itu karena Hunnie ?"

Jongin tertawa, ia membenarkan posisi Sehun untuk berbaring di atas kasur disusul dirinya yang memeluk tubuh basah keringat itu dengan erat. "kalau bukan Sehunie terus siapa lagi?"

Sehun meringis, dengan ujung jarinya ia mengusap bibir bawah Jongin. " Ini mungkin akan sedikit memar membiru besok, apa tidak apa-apa?" Sehun ingat besok sore Jongin akan melakukan fansign.

"Tidak apa-apa, fans juga pasti tidak akan menyadarinya, kecuali dia memperhatikan bibirku dengan seksama mungkin."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nini tau tidak, Hunnie kadang cemburu dengan fans kita," akunya.

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ya, karena Nini sangat perhatian dengan mereka."

Jongin tertawa, "Meskipun begitu, aku lebih perhatian padamu kan. Cha, sekarang kita tidur. aku tak mau Suho hyung mengomel lagi karena aku yang mengganggu jadwal tidurmu."

Sehun tersenyum , ia mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. "Good night..."

"Good night..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehuna... ayo cepat, kita harus sampai dalam waktu satu jam lagi." Pekik Suho. Ia terlihat tak sabaran karena maknae EXO itu berjalan dengan sedikit lambat menuju ke mobil tempatnya berada.

"Iya hyung..." Sehun mempercepat jalannya dan ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil begitu Suho membukakan pintu dan memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun yang tengah asyik bernyanyi, entah lagu apa itu. Namja yang lebih mungil dari Sehun itu hanya meliriknya sekilas pada awalnya, namun saat Sehun memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya, mata sipit Baekhyun langsung melotot.

"Sehunie..." panggilnya pelan.

"Huh, apa hyung ?" Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau bawa jaket tidak?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, hyung kedinginan ya?"

"Bukan, bodoh, itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi Hunnie tidak kedinginan." Jawab Sehun polos.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan gaya dramatis sebelum kemudian ia menunjuk ke tangan Sehun yang terekspos karena namja manis itu hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek. "Tapi kau harus menutup ini Sehun." bisiknya, takut Suho yang duduk di depan mereka akan mendengar dan memarahi maknaenya.

"Omo..." Sehun terpekik kecil.

Suho yang duduk di kursi depan mereka langsung menoleh. "Ada apa ?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung," Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat. "Sehunie hanya kalah bermain Pokemon Go denganku." Tambahnya lagi.

Suho mendengus, "Berhentilah bermain, kita hampir sampai." Ucapnya memperingatkan.

"Ne..."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sementara tangannya sibuk mengusap tanda yang ada ditangannya. "Ish, kenapa Nini menggigitku disini sih." Gerutunya pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Ckckck, itu karena dia ingin semua orang tau kalau kau miliknya." Bakehyun berdecak pelan.

"Tapi Hunnie kan malu kalau ada fans melihat, hyuuuungggg..."

Sehun yang merengek bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin di dengar Baekhyun sekarang, karena itu ia menutup mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. "Dengarkan aku, kau hanya perlu menutupinya dengan kemeja lengan panjang dan semua masalah terselesaikan, kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagus dan jangan merengek, kepalaku sakit mendengarnya. Aigooooo..."

Sehun mencibir, padahal kan yang benar dirinya yang sering sakit kepala mendengar ocehan hyung cerewetnya itu.

Hingga mereka tiba di lokasi tempat konser Lotte Duty, Sehun memilih meminjam jaket yang dipakai Baekhyun, meskipun dipandangi penuh kecurigaan dari Suho, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Suho sebenarnya juga merasa ada yang janggal pada maknaenya itu karena seperti tak biasanya, ia tak mau ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruang ganti saat ia tengah berganti pakaian. Padahal kan biasanya Sehun selalu minta di temani oleh dirinya, karena namja manis itu takut berada di sebuah ruangan sendirian. Namun kali ini Suho tak ambil pusing, mungkin saja maknae mereka sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik karena itu ia ingin menyendiri.

Padahal sebenarnya Sehun memang benar benar merasa takut sendirian di dalam ruang ganti, tapi mengingat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan bahkan ada yang sampai berwarna biru hasil dari karya Jongin, jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk berganti pakaian sendirian. Ia tak mau dirinya dan juga kekasihnya terkena amukan leader. Hell, Suho yang sedang marah itu lebih menyeramkan dari Hulk yang sedang mengamuk, oke, ini sedikit berlebihan mungkin, tapi Sehun memang selalu mengibaratkan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Semua sudah siap?" Manager menengok dari balik pintu. "Kalian akan tampil lima belas menit lagi."

Mendengar ucapan managernya Suho segera mengajak semua member untuk keluar dari ruang make up dan menunggu di di backstage. Semuanya menurut dan beranjak dari duduk santai mereka.

Namun langkah Sehun terhenti saat Jongin menahan tangannya dan memintanya untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa ?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, merasa bingung karena Jongin yang menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, namja tampan itu malah menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukan dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Hyuuuunggg..."

"Diamlah, kau tau aku merindukanmu, aku sangat ingin berinteraksi denganmu di atas panggung seperti kita yang dulu. Tapi... semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi..."

Sehun tersenyum manis. "Tak apa, Hunnie akan berada di sisi Nini nanti..." tangan Sehun bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Jongin.

"Beri aku ciuman penyemangat dulu," pinta Jongin.

"Uhh, kau ingin membuat make up ku berantakan ya," omel Sehun, namun ia mengabulkan permintaan Jongin dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin, hanya sesaat karena ia langsung melumat bibir bawah kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, sedikit berhati hati karena mengingat bibir bawah Jongin yang lebam karena dirinya.

Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun dengan lumatan yang cukup kuat, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan sebuah gigitan yang lumayan keras di bibir atas Sehun. kekasihnya itu memukul pundaknya saat merasakan sengatan rasa pedih dari bibirnya yang terluka karena gigitan Jongin.

"Nini..." protes Sehun saat merasakan ada sedikit darah yang mengalir dari luka di bibirnya.

"Satu sama, kau membuat bibirku lebam dan aku juga membuat yang sama di bibirmu." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "kajja, kita harus keluar sebelum Suho hyung sadar kalau kita tak ada di belakangnya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menautkan jemari mereka dan membimbingnya keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai harapan sang leader, penampilan mereka di konser Lotte Duty berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses memukau para fans yang menonton langsung. Suho tentunya bisa bernapas dengan lega sekarang dan ia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tulus saat maknae mereka melakukan fanservice dengan fans.

Ya paling tidak ada satu orang yang akhirnya lepas dari perhatian Suho. Kim Jongin, namja tampan itu terpaku melihat kecantikan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu sempurna di matanya saat mengenakan flower crown. Sehunnya telah berubah menjadi seorang princess yang sangat cantik, dan tawa dan senyumnya yang begitu lepas itu membuatnya seperti bidadari yang begitu polos di mata Jongin. Sayangnya bidadari itu kini telah ternodai, setidaknya itu yang kini ada di pikiran Jongin lagi saat matanya menangkap kissmark yang dibuatnya saat mereka bercinta kemarin. Kissmark itu terlihat jelas karena lengan kemeja Sehun yang tersingkap, diam diam Jongin berdoa semoga fans tak melihatnya kali ini. Hell, karena bisa saja mereka akan menghubungkan hal itu dengan kedatangan mantan member EXO yang kini tengah berlibur di Korea.

Pikiran yang sedikit melenceng sebenarnya, karena mungkin semua orang yang melihat dan memperhatikan EXO malam itu akan melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda di bibir para maknae. Terutama seorang fans yang tengah berguling guling karena bosan di atas ranjang, namun matanya yang setengah mengantuk itu langsung melotot saat melihat foto foto EXO yang bertebaran di media sosial. Fokusnya terarah pada bibir Sehun yang terluka. Tak ada satupun dari pikirannya yang terarah pada mantan anggota EXO itu karena perhatiannya sudah teralih pada foto Jongin saat melakukan fansign sore tadi. Lebam di bibir bawah Jongin, dan luka di bibir atas Sehun. well, apa ini hanya kebetulan? Kalau memang hanya kebetulan, ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Di akhiri dengan gaje dan absurd seperti biasa. Hahaha...

Ya, Killa mank orang yang lumayan jarang update di medsos, tapi bukan berarti kudet juga dengan berita yang beredar, tapi seperti biasa Killa orang yang lebih banyak diam di balik layar. Hahaha...

Satu permintaan, kalau kalian tidak ingin para author KaiHun berhenti berkarya, tolong hargai karya mereka dengan membudayakan review. Aku lihat author ff kaihun semakin menipis, begitu update juga review yang masuk sangat sedikit sekali. Mungkin akan ada yang bilang author egois karena minta di review, sebenarnya menurutku pribadi tidak juga sih, karena setiap author yang udah bersusah payah menulis dan memikirkan ide juga ingin hasil karyanya dihargai orang lain.

Untuk ff Shadow In Beauty, melihat respons di chapter yang aku post kemarin sepertinya ga da yang minat ( yang review hanya 7 orang, berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah review chap selanjutnya. Haruskah aku discontinue ? bukan gila review tapi kalo yang minat ga banyak kan kasian juga yang udah capek2 remake #plakk

Yang nanya apa Killa juga suka pair lain. Killa akan bilang ya, tapi di atas pair lain itu, Killa lebih mengutamakan KAIHUN.

Salam damai kaihun shipper

Syakila8894


	8. BUKAN UPDATE TAPI PENTING UNTUK DIBACA

Bukan update, hanya sekedar cuap cuap Syakila, setelah baca reviews dari readers.

.

Jadi... aku mau mulai dari mana ya ?

Okeh gini...

Saat pertama kali aku bilang ma Kak Juju Jongodult kalo aku mau bikin ff dengan tema kek gini ( Maksud aku setelah liat skinship KaiHun ) Aku udah bilang kan, ini berdasarkan opini author atau dengan kata lain pendapat pribadi seorang Killa. Aku ga pernah minta reader yang baca untuk percaya apa yang aku percaya, readers pastinya dah pinter mempercayai apa yang ingin mereka percayai atau tidak. Aku seratus persen percaya mereka punya pilihan mereka sendiri untuk percaya atau tidak dengan yang aku tulis. Aku menulis dengan skinship ataupun momen yang aku lihat dari foto, fancam, fantaken, fanacc, dll, terus aku kembangkan berdasarkan apa yang aku pikirkan dari semua yang aku lihat itu. Kalau ternyata memang ada perasaan readers yang mengambang perasaannya karena ff yang aku buat, ya... balik lagi dengan kepercayaan masing masing. Ini ff KaiHun, jadi semua yang aku tulis juga semua tentang kaihun, jadi kalau ada yang suka couple lain terus baca ff aku, apakah itu juga salah aku, padahal kan aku sudah jelas jelas nulis di awal kalo ini tentang KaiHun, bukan yang lain. Tapi kalo memang ada fans lain yang baca dan kritik aku ucapkan makasih dan maaf kalau ff yang aku buat jadi menyinggung kalian, aku ucapkan permohonan maaf dengan hati ikhlas.

Terus soal Jongin yang tersenyum bahagia, balik lagi ke opini masing masing. Kalau kalian ingin tau opini aku... maaf, opini aku berbeda dengan kamu. aku juga masih ingat saat hastag untuk Jongin di buat yang minta balikin senyum dia, saranghae Jongin, dan yang lain lain itu, kalau dia terlihat bahagia sepenuhnya dengan pilihan dia, haruskah EXOL juga bikin hastag seperti itu ? sekali lagi ini opini aku pribadi. Dan mata dia ga berkaca kaca ? haruskah aku posting mungkin salah satu fotonya dia aja ya di instagram aku n matanya berkaca kaca.

SENYUM LEBAR BELUM TENTU GAK NYIMPAN KESEDIHAN. SENYUM LEBAR BELUM TENTU DIA BAHAGIA. NAH KALO SENYUM TULUS BARU ITU BISA DISEBUT BAHAGIA. DIA SELALU SENYUM LEBAR KARENA GAK INGIN EXO L MERASA SEDIH.

Sekali lagi maaf, ini semua balik lagi ke kepercayaan masing masing, aku ga maksa orang untuk percaya dengan apa yang aku percaya, begitupun sebaliknya aku juga ga akan memaksakan diriku untuk percaya dengan opini orang lain. Ini sekedar ff dari seorang kaihun shipper dan juga untuk para kaihun shipper yang mau baca ff aku yang jelek ini.

Untuk yang infinity Chalenge, sebenarnya aku mau nulis tentang momen kaihun di sana, tapi setelah melihat foto Jongin di sana, langsung ga jadi. Karena pasti hasilnya akan mengarah ke sad lagi ffnya. Kenapa aku bilang begitu ? karena aku melihat di foto itu ada kesedihan di mata jongin. Sekali lagi ini hanya opini aku. Dan tolong koreksi kalo salah, karena fotonya itu sudah aku share barusan di IG. Kalo belum tau ig aku, chek aja di bearbunnyexo

TIPIKAL SM ITU, NYEWA DISPATCH, FOTO KESEBAR, FANS HEBOH, SM CONFIRM, TRUS SETELAH ITU COUPLE NYA MENGHILANG KGK ADA BIKIN MOMENT APA2 LAGI. TRUS NANTI TIBA2 AZA ADA KABAR PUTUS BIN PUTUS EEEEAAAAAA.

PERCAYA AZA AMA APA YANG MBA PERCAYAI, YAHHH KITA PERCAYA TATAPAN, SENYUM, DAN PEGANGAN TANGAN, TRUS ATTITUDE KAIHUN REAL.

Bawa goyang dumang aza Mba, biar gak stress, kasian ntar lo mba nya ubanan duluan mikirin KAIHUN couple yang bakalan selalu membara, walopun selalu kasih moment tipis tapi gak dibuat buat, real dari hati mereka.

SEPERTI KATA MBA, JONGIN BAHAGIA DENGAN PILIHANNYA SENDIRI, SAYA JUGA BAHAGIA MBA DENGAN JONGIN MILIH SEHUN HIHIHIHI

SALAM SAYANG AZA MBA DARI KITA, KITA KGK MW FANWAR CUMA MAU KASIH PENJELASAN AZA YAAAA... MAAF CAPSLOK JEBOL

MMMUUUAAACCHHHHH SALAM SAYANG DARI KAIHUN SHIPPER.  
SELALU DAMAI.


	9. PENGUMUMAN

Entah ini bisa di sebut pengumuman atau pernyataan atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku orangnya mungkin rada sensitive soal nama panggilan, rasanya sedih banget kalo ada yang manggil aku dengan nama itu, ga hanya itu kalo di artiin pake bahasa inggris juga artiannya kan ga bagus. So, kalo masih ingin aku tetap berada di akun ini dan berkarya disini, jangan panggil aku dengan sebuatan double huruf L di akhir. Cz, dipanggil KILL itu ga enak banget artinya. Aku ga masalah, dipanggil Kil ( tanpa double L ), Andre, Yaya, Syasya, atau apapun itu selain kata itu, kata itu sangat sensitive untuk aku. Dari sore kemaren aku bahkan sudah ga mau lagi buka ffn, tapi karena mau nulis ini, jadi aku buka lagi. Terserah kalau mau anggap aku lebay atau apa. It's me. Syakila. Dengan banyak kekurangan di dalam diriku.

Nama Killa aku pakai hanya karena pacarku yang minta huruf L di double supaya sama dengan dia, KILLA, WILLY, dan dia ga pernah manggil aku dengan sebutan KILL, sama seperti aku yang ga pernah manggil dia WILL. Nama merupakan sesuatu yang penting bagi aku, dan orang tua kita pastinya ga sembarangan ngasih nama, dengan harapan kita akan menjadi sebaik nama itu, tapi kalo disingkat dan menjadi bermakna lain, itu ga akan sesuai harapan orang tua kita kan.

Aku berlebihan ? coba buka kamus bahasa inggris dan cari apa arti kata KILL. Kalo kamu sendiri yang dipanggil seperti itu enak apa tidak.

Hanya itu yang ingin aku ucapkan. Aku mohon maaf atas semua ucapan aku yang mungkin menyinggung atau sedikit kasar. Juga tentang ff ku yang mungkin menyinggung banyak pihak. Setulus hati aku membungkukkan badan dan memohon maaf.

Aku menulis ff dengan tujuan menyalurkan apa yang ada dipikiran dan bersenang senang bersama dengan para teman teman sesama KaiHun Hard Shipper, tapi sekarang mood aku benar benar down.

Dan kali ini aku umumin **Can't Remember To Forget You. Berakhir sampai di sini.** FF yang lain masih aku pikirin harus aku hentikan juga atau tidak. Aku dah ga punya mood lagi untuk meneruskan ( untuk saat ini n ga tau nanti ). Walau ini sedikit banyak menjadi beban buat aku, mengingat author kaihun di ffn sangat sedikit, dan aku sangat mencintai couple itu. Maaf.

Salam damai KaiHun Hard Shipper

Syakila8894


End file.
